


溺亡人

by fonety



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, killers au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 56,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonety/pseuds/fonety
Summary: FBI将改造过的实验小孩投入到杀手组织中做双面间谍。但孩子对认领他的那个杀手有了别的情绪。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 架空AU，三观不正，写的很烂，留档而已。

<溺亡人>

APH  USK

 

 

Down. Down. Down.

哼唱着重复的语调，17岁的少年学着大人的模样做着简单的模仿。扣动扳机，听到响声，保持着睁大眼睛，学会习惯生命最后一眼恐惧的对视。随性的态度被接纳在怪物一般的组织当中，首领对他的淡然态度十分看好，稍微的任性也在接受范围之中。

耳机中播放着嘈杂的乐曲，低俗粗糙的摇滚音乐在脑中徘徊，这是他的第一个单人任务，因此已经被提前排除了危险成分。只要愉快犯罪就好，无非是让自己的双手染上不可逃脱的血迹的入学典礼。明明应该已经习惯了这种感受，但对他而言，此刻心脏却狂跳不停——兴奋感无法抑制，愉快地进行着猎杀，不分黑白的世界里像他这样的人格也算是异类，用来充作任务工具时也会被大人物使以不屑的脸色。

没关系，钱就可以了。对那些看待最肮脏的丑态眼光毫不在意，生命如鸿毛般落地，他要做的无非是送走那些。不必慌张，不必逃脱，尽情哀嚎即可，说不定某一声凄惨的尖叫能唤醒自己的最后良知。不过那几乎是不可能的事情，从某个时候开始——什么时候开始？他生来便不在和社会相衬的背景之中，直到现在摸爬滚打活了十七载，真是意料之外，庆幸之余，他不禁嘲笑起所谓的公正太平。

看吧，他还活着。杀人如麻的怪物好端端活了十七年，这便是这个社会需要他这个怪物存在的最好证明。某种再细小的误差都能陨落的人的生命，却允许他亲自用双手了结他人的生命。到头来，没救的除了他自己，还有这个不堪入眼的低陋社会。早知如此，他当初应该拼命逃出去，即使死在那些严密的关押枪眼之下，现在活下来却显得毫无意义。

成为杀手的第一步：随时对自己开枪的果断。他在八岁时通过了测试，源于第一次获得枪支时的兴奋，快乐地接受了测试，向自己的太阳穴毫不犹豫地开枪——幸运的是，二分之一的几率使他存活了下来。

那之后已经没有什么能再使亚瑟·柯克兰感到彷徨，性命仿佛握在自己手中，真有能让自己的生命迎来终结的人类出现的话，他一定是笑着去和那家伙聊上几句天然后先下手为强的形象反派吧。亚瑟想着这些，将耳机中的音乐换成了舒缓的音调。还差几个屋子，但已听不到奔逃的声音，他的身后落满了血泊，手上也是，裤脚管已经湿透，全都沾染着不同人的血。好人的，坏人的，隐藏其中的，坦然迎接的。亚瑟路过某个房间，在那里停了下来。B-35地点，他记得这里，被强调过窝藏在这里的偷渡客有人带着枪支，算是麻烦的类型，他本想最后解决这里。

嗯？这不已经毫无生机了吗，难道他已经扫荡过一次了？亚瑟带有好奇地走进去，耳边的安眠曲正静静播放，机械音响却盖不过他对人类喘息声的敏锐差距，他手腕翻转，迅速地将枪口对准自己后方——晚了一步，对方的枪眼抵在自己腰间。

好吧，他投降，大概是一次事故，或是他的组织愿意给他安排些意料之外的惊喜考验——亚瑟果断地将枪丢在了地上，双手举过头顶，摘下一边耳机，转过了身。

金发的少年一手抵在他的腹部，另一只小型手枪对准了他的眉间。手臂打颤，呼吸不稳，面相娇弱，纯正的美国人面孔。没想到这种肮脏的地下室里竟然会有与这个世界看来毫无缘分的“上面人”在，误杀的话岂不是给自己招惹了麻烦。亚瑟这么想着不禁感到庆幸。

要是杀掉的话，会值多少钱？

粗略计算下，对方的实力完全在自己之下，只要对方害怕开枪，那么胜利一定在自己这边。亚瑟开始思考起对方该以怎样的死法结束生命，或是先制服他，让他自己开口。这个区域只剩下了他一个，撤离时间还很充分，他能好好享受这最后的成果。

出乎他意料的是，对方平静地开口。

“我会开枪的。”

“……真是少见。”

亚瑟用余光看了看脚边还未完全冷却的尸体，对少年逞强的话语表示肯定。他确信少年有这样的实力，谁让他脚边的尸体是由第五发子弹才毙命，总是在腹部和胸口留下弹痕，而且室内大部分牺牲者都是如此。

“这是你换的第几把枪？”亚瑟用蹩脚的美式英语问道。他最厌恶美音的滑舌，没想到竟会有对小鬼说出口的一天。

“八。”

“诚实的小家伙，你的遗言让我多了个揍boss一顿的理由。”他明明听说只有三个人持枪，该死的“哥哥们”，为了让他出糗总是不断对他进行着挑衅。

在提及到对方死亡的话题时候，少年的眼中有闪亮的光一闪而过。亚瑟愣了愣，这才仔细端详起对方的脸。那只眼睛是冰冷的蓝色，有些不同，左眼的瞳孔不太一样……藏了炸弹？还是摄像头？亚瑟感到事情比想象的棘手，不禁背后一凉。

“你是哪个组织。”

保险起见，亚瑟问出了口。

“我还没有名字。”

对方诚实地回答。

 

我说，你在说什么蠢话。起码十四年的发育水平，却连可用的伪装都没有。

十二年。他纠正道。

我说，好啊，活了十二年的小身板，你想做什么？我没有耐心了，要是你右手的这支（对准眉心）不先开枪，对准我的肚子并不会让你获得逃生的机会。

我想着小家伙再不懂事理，此刻也该对我的存在感到莫大的恐惧。从一开始，抵触和恐慌的神情已经暴露了他的弱小，即使他的存在已经异于常人。是怪物吗？哪个组织的作品？他好像对此都闭口不提，一味固执地看着我，就像是在撒娇。蓝色的眼睛里流露出渴望的神情，天真的、单纯地看着我，手臂举得酸涩却不曾移开，他用那带有贪恋的神情看着上方，从他的眼睛里能看到我的身影。

如你所愿。我说着，双手随时准备截断他的胳膊。你想要什么？

他说，你叫什么名字。

我说，你没有知道的必要。

他说，这是我第一次逃脱，要是失败了可不行。告诉我吧，我会礼貌地把你带出去，你是这里面唯一一个。谢谢你间接——救了我。

我说，哈。

在我想要动手之前，他果断地在我腹部开了一枪。我立即劈了下去，将他的右手打断，掐住他的脖子压在了地上。

我说，还算有本事。

他说，告诉我的名字吧。

我说，亚瑟。

他说，亚瑟，亚瑟，是英国人吗？是英国人吧，我第一次见到像你一样纯正的英国人。杀了我没有任何好处，就算你不想知道我身体里有什么秘密，即便是我的存在消失也是对他人来说不小的损失。

我说，够了，你很吵，我肚子快疼死了。

他说，给我取个名字吧，亚瑟。我讨厌零零三二的称呼。

我敲晕了他。他顽强地在承受住第三次头部的击打后才昏厥过去，在失去意识之后仍旧紧紧攀着我的手臂。说来，我明明应该一拳将他的脑袋砸碎，或是多砸几下，结果而言只是达到了让他失去意识的程度。我在做什么？想不明白，但小家伙真诚的样子却像是在对我做着友好的献礼。

那只眼睛里装着什么秘密。虽然和我没什么关系，但一定是某个北爱尔兰的“好心人”假装遗漏的交代给我的任务要求之一。考虑到若是就这样将小东西遗弃在这里反而会让自己陷入不利，我从裤袋里拿出纱布，索性踢开一两具发硬的死尸，坐在中间给自己简单处理了下。嘶，疼到钻心，却不得不扛着这家伙摇摇晃晃贴着墙出去。

 

亚瑟觉得自己头晕目眩了不知多久，朝着来时的路走出去，无限的楼梯，被自己亲手破坏了的灯管，结果只是他徒劳地攀着墙壁一点一点摸索着朝上走。快要撑不住了，反胃的恶心感和不断外流的血液让他几次跌倒。温热的小家伙却不时让他重新惊醒，提醒自己赶快走出去。还有一百阶梯，再坚持一下就好——想要放弃，不如放弃等着外面的支援一颗炸弹摆平，将自己葬送在由他自己制造的坟墓里，没什么不好，社会公平。但还不够，他还没有亲自用这双手——掐在组织的领头羊的脖子上，慢慢将指甲陷进去，戳破对方的喉管，逼得对方无声地倒下。做一次英雄的梦想还没有达成，亚瑟攀着石阶向上不断磨蹭前进，另一只手抓着零零三二的衣领。见到了光还隐约听到了同伴恶心的大笑声，他用沙哑的声调尽全力怒吼出了声，上面立即有跑下来查看的脚步。这样就好，亚瑟蜷缩在了最后三十阶上，将自己蜷缩在了墙壁边。还有什么要做的？他把拎着在台阶上拖了一路的少年放到了自己怀里，对方和自己一样沾满了血，带血的脸上确是安然熟睡的表情。亚瑟想起除了他左眼不正常的光泽外，右眼却在那黑暗之中带有特别的光芒。在对视的一瞬间他甚至感到一阵刺痛，眼中的人性光芒仿佛比他的阅历更多。他不由自主地伸出手，将手放在了对方脸庞边上。

亚瑟轻轻捏着对方的脸颊，第一次感受人类幼童的身体柔软得易碎。他小心地尝试着抚摸不曾有过的触觉体验，而不是想着怎样在下一秒掐断喉管，享受对方窒息前的挣扎。脑袋昏昏沉沉，一定是混乱的脑袋让他产生了错觉，第一次动摇的心里有了不同于平常的反应。

他将对方紧紧抱在了怀里。头抵在胸口，能听到对方微弱的呼吸。起伏的微弱呼吸——竟让他感到突然的安心。亚瑟想起自己十二岁那年生日是抱着枪弹入睡，他的“哥哥们”前几天将他绑在树上进行脱水训练。那之后弗朗西斯——一个法国人，将他救了下来。他躺回了自己的床上，虚弱地无法动弹，弗朗西斯趁机摸着他的头，就像现在自己这样，像是爱怜地看着弱小的生命，第一次产生了保护的冲动。

保护这个人。

他一定是疯了。这比普通人知道世间会有亚瑟·柯克兰这般怪物时的样子更不可理喻。一个嗜血的怪物第一次想要保护一个被自己的力量压制住的孩子，亚瑟·柯克兰在头晕目眩中缓缓闭上眼。他想到了什么？他想到该为自己从毫无生机的地下室坟墓中挖到的少年取个合适的名字，最好让对方满意。美国人的名字，随口即来的，阿尔弗雷德好了。阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德，这个少年近乎痴迷地举着双枪看向自己的表情令人不快，但他像是竭尽全力展现出了自己的诚意，甚至让自己注意到那不正常的眼睛：就像是对他做出的赠予。

这个人比自己更加接近怪物的定义。亚瑟明知如此，却像是同类爱惜一般将他圈在了自己怀里，越发觉得对方的体温对自己本就冰冷的身体产生了格外良好的保暖效果。他在醒后要做什么？可以的话，最好将阿尔弗雷德一枪毙命，否则让他落到别人手上后果不堪设想……但首先，他们都得活下来，阿尔弗雷德应该由他亲自解决。亚瑟·柯克兰笑着，费力地从口袋里拿出小型手枪，对着阶梯上方迟迟不来的增援连开三枪。

脚步声接近了，亚瑟·柯克兰抱着阿尔弗雷德陷入了沉眠。他仿佛看到某个阳光天，阿尔弗雷德站在绿草地上，手上没有武器，他也没有，第一次，像是社会中人一样，他拉起对方的手。

 

 

“把他丢房顶上吧。”

“看起来很重，埋在地下室比较好。放手榴弹的那几个箱子再叠一下，给他勉强挤进去的位置就行了。”

“这样不行啊，以哥哥我丰富的带孩子经验来看，还不如让他直接和谁挤一张床上。”

“那正好，亚瑟那臭小子才17岁就占了张床位岂不是太霸道，就把那小子丢给他好了。”

弗朗西斯回过头，抱以亚瑟预料之中的笑容。抿着嘴没有接话，亚瑟·柯克兰只将趴自己大腿上的争论焦点圈紧了些。他微微低下头，没有用正眼看弗朗西斯。

嘛，就当是别扭的答谢之词，反正亚瑟·柯克兰从不会和他说真心话。法国人暂时作别了围在桌前的赌徒，手里攥着顺手溜来的三两张纸钞坐到帐篷角落里的亚瑟身旁，抽出打火机徐徐点上微光。

他长吁一声。

“充其量这孩子也只能做你的夜间枕头，到了白天老大一定会没收去用。他的身体要是运作开了，半个基地的兄弟或许都要失业。”

交流在两人间极尽沉默地进行。亚瑟从弗朗西斯裤袋里翻出烟盒，夺过打火机自己点燃了根。

“老大要他做什么。”凛冽的寒气。亚瑟的不满全写在脸上，正因被调侃而用慑人的眼神紧盯着赌桌上的前辈们，他们的调侃粗滥之词全被亚瑟收尽心底。

“什么都能做。12岁起步有点晚，但还来得及。把他弄到别的地方待着、把他当做自己的东西好生照顾、把他培养成人丢回社会里——都别想了，亚瑟。在你给我发撤退信号之前你或许还有选择他的性命的权力，但这权力现在已经收归BOSS了。这个小家伙，我记得是……”

“阿尔弗雷德。”

“和你的名字一样随意又烂俗。”

或许如此。但已经决定了，现在正趴在自己腿上熟睡的美国12岁少年被授予阿尔弗雷德的称呼，在他们的无名组织中是第五十四名成员，亚瑟·柯克兰当初接到的本应是“将零零三二截获出来”的命令。

该死的苏格兰和北爱尔兰人。亚瑟忍不住向那群赌徒咂了口，气愤地靠回墙上。他的左手捂着腹部包扎过的白色纱布外沿，另一只手在阿尔弗雷德的身上随意把玩。柔软的身体，起伏的心脏，的确是在自己手下“安全的活物”，真是难得。亚瑟想起自己被带回营地后首领翻看阿尔弗雷德时的情形。他迫不及待地掰开美国少年的左眼皮，冷笑了一声，满意地丢回给了亚瑟·柯克兰。自始至终他都握着阿尔弗雷德的手，随时准备着要是首领敢将少年做以何种处置都和他拼命。

“像是猎犬一样。”首领诚恳地评价了亚瑟这般爱护的行为，那是让亚瑟不知是否应该承担的形容，“在完全被那群臭家伙蒙蔽的情况下完成了任务，算是你的本事，亚瑟。但你叼回来的可不是只兔子，否则也不会让你提起兴趣……一只高贵的牧羊犬需要配以什么？幼崽吗？主人罢。这些都是后话，听着，在我退休前，我要这个小子活着，还能帮我办事。”

结果而言，还不算差。其它成员也有想要把阿尔弗雷德抢去为自己办事的想法，但考虑到分配给自己的口粮里还要扣除一些喂给自己的线下也对12岁的普通少年失去了兴趣。亚瑟按照弗朗西斯的建议，决定在阿尔弗雷德完全适应组织之前对那些嚣张着欺压他的前辈们忍气吞声。尔后便不大一样，组里隐约猜到不久将迎来一次大规模行动，至于什么时候全看准备条件。囤积的武器增多，派发委托的主顾来头越来越大，名利权衡之中透露出阴沟里的废水气味。亚瑟只待继续做好他的死神工作，除此以外没什么可想。

倒不尽如此，比如他腿上这个正装睡的意外收获。他敲了敲阿尔弗雷德的脑袋示意对方不用再强作刻意的假装。良久过后，对方悄悄睁开半只眼。

“失败的伪装。”亚瑟简单评价道。

“我不喜欢被‘哥哥们’围着问些千篇一律的问题。”阿尔弗雷德小声回答着，朝亚瑟胯边缩了缩，“只跟着你可以吗。”

“我又不做保姆。”

“啊，小家伙醒啦。”刚走出帐篷外的弗朗西斯回过头，打趣地探向亚瑟的腿边，“你知道西班牙的那小子刚才给我说什么吗？老大买下阿尔弗雷德可花了这个数。”

亚瑟没看弗朗西斯伸出的手指。他低着头，注视着阿尔弗雷德真诚的眼睛，那片蓝色和曾经见过的海一样，表面平静，深不见底，仿若无边。美国的少年歪着头，像是寻求回答般轻轻地问出口。

“Alfred？”

“我取的。”亚瑟简洁地回答。

“很普通，跟想象的能载入英雄史册的名字不太相符。”对方嘀咕着抱怨。

“踏进这个世界就别做英雄的白日梦了。”亚瑟将阿尔弗雷德从腿上拎起来。围聚的成员们瞧见角落里有动静，转头哄作唏嘘，趁机将桌上的赌局胡乱拍成一团糟。随之谩骂声四起，有些人掏出了枪。三五个人朝亚瑟·柯克兰的位置走去，这令十七岁的英国人不满地皱起了眉头。

“我该怎么打招呼？”阿尔弗雷德的脸上毫无恐惧之情，单纯地向亚瑟做出询问。亚瑟无言地权衡再三，沉默着从被褥底下拿出一柄皮革包裹的物件，塞到了阿尔弗雷德手上。

“从左到右：汤姆，四十九，陈。你要是想在这里活命，就去试着砍掉他们的小指。他们早就不会打扰我睡觉，所以是来找你的，自己解决。”等不及让阿尔弗雷德仔细查看皮革里包裹的小刀样式，亚瑟已经一脚将阿尔弗雷德踹下了床。

 

一共有三个人。远不止如此，除了这三人，周身其他大人同样暗中盯着我看。亚瑟像是事不关己的态度背对我卧在了床上，对这场明显带有挑衅的战斗表明了毫无兴致。跟亚瑟比起来，周身混杂的人种与不检点的气味令人不快，我在亚瑟的腿上听了有一段时间，想要打赢帐篷里大部分角色——胜率几乎为零。但并非毫无希望，比如眼前三人，亚瑟一定是放心我没有性命之忧才将我赶了下来，在帐篷外站着的法国人——和亚瑟聊过天的，叫做弗朗西斯，那个人看似随意地把玩着枪，却对我面前的三人抱以敌视的神情。

他们到底是同伴，亦或是互相揣测利用的间谍关系？无从知晓，但让自己脱离危险要紧。刀的手感不错，拿在手上会让人兴奋地涌出浅浅的杀意，三个人拖沓着步子，躬身打量着我。

“老大新买的货啊。”他们上下打量了两下，狡黠地大笑起来，“或许比捡来的英格兰亚瑟好一些，但为了防止以后跟亚瑟一样嚣张不听人劝，现在先掰断一条胳膊如何？”

“这是美国人的长相吧，真是令人不快。小子，我们不带刀具。”

那便无需多言。我双手握着刀柄冲了过去，朝左边开始，在对方试图揪住我的肩膀前，我眨了眨眼。

左眼火烧般焦灼，但能够看见。能够看见的话便没有输的道理，我朝着视野中的红色冲过去，在对方用脚下的尖钉卡进我的左肩的时候，小刀也及时送到了对方的腰间。

朝着最为鲜红的坐标刺下去。意料之中的，鲜红色从对方的下腰立即泼洒出来。随即感到的是自己的肩膀磕得生疼，几乎被对方一脚踹回了地面。我慌忙翻转过身，另外两人从左右同时伸出了拳头。

逃不开。我屏住气，两边力道几乎同时砸向自己的太阳穴和腹部，反胃感猛地激起，口中不知吐出了什么颜色的液体，总之勉强地眨了眨眼，对方试图施虐的神情传达到自己脑中，这场名为捉弄的新人考验带有直接的危险性，会死的，再承受一击便会失败，所以一切以此优先。

心脏位置的颜色无比鲜红。朝那里刺下去，现在来得及。但在鲜红色覆满自己的视线前，亚瑟·柯克兰平静如水的绿色眼眸突然在自己脑海中隐现。亚瑟说过什么？砍掉对方的小指——并非杀人。计划有变，我瑟瑟翻出了帐篷到外面，地上滑落的石子戳破了膝盖，三个成年人带着对刀具毫不惧怕的神情继续扑来。

要选择失败喊救援吗。毕竟是十二岁的孩子，失败了也没什么可怕，况且对方已经有一人挂彩，这样的成果才像是正常人的模样。正常人——这样处理才是明智之举，不要过多的暴露，假惺惺地做个普通人更有机会活下去。只要此刻认输，下一秒弗朗西斯的枪声便会响起，挡在自己面前，亚瑟·柯克兰也会立即跑过来——我便安心做个被保护的弱者即可。

已经欠下了亚瑟一次人情，所以这样不行。亚瑟从地下室里将我带了出来，一同带出来的还有无尽黑暗中不断试炼捶打过的惨痛回忆。或许现在才刚开始，但没有什么比那时候更加激动人心。

在我偷看亚瑟愉快地杀人的时候。

他并没有表面上看来那么开心，只是随意地用机枪进行着屠杀。明知对方是十恶不赦的恶人，那双平静的眼睛却将我深深吸引。子弹如同耳语擦过自己脸边，是时候先躲避一段时间。但却贪恋着那双眼睛，不可自拔，想要深深陷入进去，至少先要证明自己。

说来，十二岁的美国少年是否该考虑这些？毕竟社会千奇百怪，总有不同的人登场，这样也没什么不好。没关系的，花了很大的努力才有了现在的成果，我已经很努力了，再努力一下也没什么不好。放弃救援吧，此刻便是不可再生的终盘游戏，敌人就在前方，像英雄一般解救自己吧，像等待救援的弱者一般解除不可抵挡的猛兽的围困。

眼睛发烫，仿佛下一秒即将燃烧。剧烈的灼烧感令自己反胃，全然是不断地在内心尖叫着疼痛的真实，唯有这份感情是真挚存在的。认清自己吧，即使到了以后也只是个杀人工具，因此对他人抱有敌意并不是什么坏事。

抬起头的时候，能看清楚些了。三个人的腹部都出现了一片血红，这才像是自己的行为。我反手握住了小刀，在拳头落下之前闪到了对方眼下，狠狠将刀尖推了进去。

还不够。

努力地拔了出来，随即后背传来沉闷的一击。

还不够。

下一个，连带着小刀朝第三人冲了过去，在对方揪住自己头发向外拉扯前，小刀终究抵达了对方的腰间。

啊啊，这便是疼痛的叫声。但那叫声并非来自咬紧牙关被丢出老远的自己，而是切断了血管而捂着外流的血液跪坐到地上的大人。

还不够。

我跌跌撞撞地再次走了过去，帐篷里传来骚动声，趁亚瑟没有出来之前，赶快，将对方的小指——

 

亚瑟听到少年击退到地上的一声闷哼，赶紧将床单底下散装手枪组装了起来。八秒过后他翻身下了床，随即传来汤姆的一声惊呼。他的心跳骤然加快，摇摇晃晃地赶到帐篷外面。少年被揍得脸上红了大块，皮肤上沾满了地上的碎石，左肩有被脚踏的痕迹。意料之外的是，唯有他坚毅地站在三人中间。阿尔弗雷德看到了亚瑟，有些兴奋地朝对方招了招手，又尴尬地看向自己身旁跌坐的三人。

腹部的伤击，和自己当时的情形相似。亚瑟想起自己在地下室里见到的尸体大多也是如此，感到某种不寒而栗，他跑过去，弗朗西斯挡住了更多从帐篷里出来看戏的杀手们，亚瑟踹开了三人的头，他将身体重量几乎全都压在了阿尔弗雷德身上，对方差点支撑不住一同跌下去。

“亚瑟。”阿尔弗雷德委屈地将头抵在了英国青年的肩上，“他们没有小指。”

亚瑟·柯克兰怔了怔，僵持的身体不知作何反应。阿尔弗雷德隐藏的实力暴露在他的面前，十二岁的少年能做到如此行为，早已超越普通意义上的人类存在。

宛若怪物一般。

“嗯，那是个玩笑。”亚瑟低沉地回答了他，将阿尔弗雷德圈得更紧，“你必须要解释能做到打败三个人的能力的原因，否则会眼红杀了你的就不止帐篷里外的职业杀手们了。”

阿尔弗雷德惊人的行动力将会让不少人失业。阿尔弗雷德有些困恼地挣扎着思考了下，犹豫着说出口。

“左眼能告诉我热量分布情况，有必要的话，可以通过这个判断对方最脆弱的身体部位。除了心脏，我能攻击到的只有这里了。”他的手覆在了亚瑟被枪伤的腹部，有些爱惜地在纱布上抚过。

“还算有意思。”亚瑟对此反应平常，他将手放在了阿尔弗雷德肩上，蹲着身能让他们保持平视，“我是什么颜色？”

对于亚瑟·柯克兰的提问，阿尔弗雷德绽开了普通的笑脸。

“你的花纹很漂亮，亚瑟。顺着小刀割开的话，一定是最美的杰作。”

对于猎杀者来说，那一定是见到后会使人为之爱慕的图案。拼凑起亚瑟·柯克兰静谧的存在本身，阿尔弗雷德在那之后无数次用手指划过致命的痕迹。亚瑟·柯克兰的身体上——无法显示出任何的缺陷。

“换句话说。”此刻的阿尔弗雷德不知是否如同先知预言，只是凭着自己的思考将这份猜测说出口，兴奋地、愉快地说道，“我的任何行为都可以伤害到你，亚瑟，没有比这更令人着迷的事情。”

生理如此。不仅如此。

 

 

超乎常理的事态认知。这一点在某个酒水酣饮的夜晚被不经意提起。经过缜密的逻辑思考与完美视力的勘测现实得出了稍有荒唐的结论，难以启齿，弗朗西斯只得凑在安东尼奥的耳边说。他们几乎是咬着耳根子在谈话，安东尼奥一巴掌拍在基尔伯特的后脑袋上把他按在了吧台边，示意醉鬼不要胡乱地大叫。安东尼奥心情同样微妙。他和弗朗西斯因为机密的话题不得不凑得够近，三杯酒下肚两人肢体瘫软，加上接触亲密，几乎完全瘫在了一起。在这样尴尬的状况下还得兼顾不时冒出“炸了碉堡然后对着boss一阵扫射吧”等异想天开的发言的基尔伯特，他们三个总是一起行动。

“所以说啊，安东尼奥。”弗朗西斯同样醉得难以维持精神。他靠在安东尼奥的肩上喃喃，不时随口给远处的酒保说些为女士准备的情话，“我们说到什么……亚瑟，那小子绝对不正常。”

“又开始了，弗朗西斯，为什么我非得在你烂醉如泥的情况下听你讲一个英国臭小子的事？对于那家伙的话题我真的非常介意哦。”

“哥哥我好心把他带大——骨折了三次，为他收拾背后危险却差点死在他的枪眼子底下，”

“这么说来。”安东尼奥思索着一边猛锤起基尔伯特的背，对方正因猛灌酒精胃部不适而徒劳地干呕，“你终于感受到当年照顾孩子的心情在外人看来是多么恶心的情怀这件事？对对对，当年你看那臭小子的眼神就像是，嗯……赶不上贞德那姑娘。”

“安东尼奥。”他们凑得更近，弗朗西斯低沉着嗓音轻轻碰在西班牙同僚的耳廓，“再提贞德我就毙了你。”

“这种事没必要凑得那么近说，法国人。”与此同时的，弗朗西斯的另一侧受到了猛烈的一击。冷静地将几乎不省人事的弗朗西斯扶正，亚瑟给丢来的杯中倒上了果汁。

——果汁？哈，这家酒吧竟然真的有卖这种玩意儿。三人用着看好戏的样子想瞧瞧英格兰青年将果汁喝下去的糗样，他鄙夷地扫过了意图明显的恶友们的脸，径直将玻璃杯推向了身旁。

阿尔弗雷德大口将其塞进了嘴中。

“比新鲜的差点。”他用袖口抹了抹嘴。

“衣服自己洗。”亚瑟对他用袖口擦嘴的行为表示出责怪。

“那把你的也给我吧。”阿尔弗雷德说着跳下了座椅，认真观察起瞠目结舌的三人。没有刀枪的安全地带里，这样直白的注视被潜移默化地认为是挑衅，首先感到不适的是安东尼奥，他将埋怨的神情扔给了柯克兰。

没人知道亚瑟想要做什么。即使某天能够理解他的思想在一个时刻突然出现转机，唯有一个原因不得不提：自从阿尔弗雷德在他手上后。

变了许多，在这几个月内的亚瑟·柯克兰不再彰显他目中无人的嚣张气焰，甚至带着阿尔弗无言地向其他同事赔过不是。要是以往的英格兰青年，受到挑拨一定不由分说便大打出手。

真是变了许多，弗朗西斯喃喃着又朝西班牙人肩上靠紧了些，以前那个需要由他管教、暴力威胁甚至为了他向苏格兰人低头的不良小伙子哪去啦。左拥右抱的安东尼奥毫无弗朗西斯的满腔情怀，他唯有靠扭动脖子观察态势——左右两个男人都靠他支撑着醉如烂泥的身子。

亚瑟没有动静。他和阿尔弗雷德都没有到该喝酒的年龄，虽然这破规矩在行业里并不重要，但亚瑟·柯克兰一向遵纪守法，今晚是基地里唯二的未成年人第一次光顾酒吧。他摇晃着杯中的冰酒，听着身旁弗朗西斯仍旧停不下来地旧事重提：英国少年绝不会有第二次和苏格兰人、北爱尔兰人们的共同任务；这是恶友们与亚瑟将要一同度过的第六个年头；到了冬天他便想起在他眼前永远倒在雪地里的贞德……

“吵死了。没有人会在乎你三十岁便开始叙旧的人生，法国人。”亚瑟终究制止了他。尽管没有言明，但无论怎样粗心大意众人也能对亚瑟的到场猜出个大概。特别是从开始到现在一直站在恶友身后观察了好一段时间的阿尔弗雷德。弗朗西斯用强睁着的眼睛迷离地看着亚瑟，张口无声地像是询问：你是在认真地开玩笑，还是可笑地认真着？亚瑟没有理他，反而朝阿尔弗雷德使了个眼色。弗朗西斯却并未在乎美国少年的行动，像是无关精要的小事，他又重新跌回了安东尼奥的颈窝。

最先发起进攻的自然是年轻气盛，不知天高地厚的阿尔弗雷德。他的拳头精准地揍向了毫无防备的弗朗西斯的侧腹，与自己视线中无数生命流向的线条汇聚的焦点一致——得手了。在他兴奋地感知到这一点的时候，拳头碰触到的确是截然不同的力度。

“Wow.”预料之外中的预料之内，亚瑟·柯克兰得意的笑声不加遮掩地暴露出自己的恶作剧兴趣。阿尔弗雷德茫然地看着挡在自己拳头前方的男性的手掌，在承受住这份超出12岁应有的怪力冲击后，对方用手将阿尔弗雷德的拳头整个包在了手中。感叹来自安东尼奥，在弗朗西斯和基尔伯特趴在花岗石桌面上全身瘫软的现在，只有他还撑着精神对于突然向弗朗西斯发出的攻击进行回防。

那声惊讶是在称赞吗，阿尔弗雷德不解地歪过头。

非也非也，亚瑟撇过了脸不再看他们，顺手拿起弗朗西斯残有些许酒精的杯子拿过一饮而尽。

那是真正成形的怪物对弱者勇于挑战的精神的不可理喻。

 

“你被打的原因有三个：一是我觉得你应当被恶友中的谁揍一次，二是你居然算计着去惹法国佬。”亚瑟竖起他的第三根手指，“还是在没有把西班牙人完全灌醉以前。”

“咳、咳哈……”躺在破旧诊所里的少年怨恨地死死盯着他的暂时监护人，两个基地中唯二的未成年挤在一张病床上，亚瑟毫不顾虑对方的痛楚，自己占据了大半张床，让阿尔弗雷德自己缩在了角落。

他打开第三瓶苏打水，在等待阿尔弗雷德恢复期间口中滔滔不绝：“有时候你不得不佩服欧洲人追求的‘哥们的友谊’与‘一点点爱意’，加在一起可就是精明人绝挡不住的莽夫模样。Well，能活下来还算不错，我还折了条胳膊才能救你一命。现在知道了吗，阿尔弗雷德，向我吹嘘你那破天荒的能力的时候，对你怀恨在心的可不单单是英格兰人而已。要是你真伤着了弗朗西斯，我们的前途还得一起完蛋。”

“埋在一起吗。”少年托着腮帮沉闷地接着话。

“断子绝孙啦。”

笑话冷得让亚瑟·柯克兰自己打了个喷嚏。

12月了。圣诞节是阿尔弗雷德记忆中值得度过的日子，那天全美国人都有获得祝福的理由。但在不分国籍不分种族的这条道上，倒是任务频繁密集的一段时间。私人时间增加意味着可以暗中解决很多台面上的任务，亚瑟·柯克兰便接到了自己的指令。他背起行囊大约在五小时后出发，恶友的仨人恰好和他分配到了同一个国家。阿尔弗雷德早已看出对方不带自己前往的意图，别扭地生了三天气。

“不在的这段时间自己去学会制作手榴弹，装枪速度要在十秒内。”英格兰人不耐烦地揉着少年的脑袋。

“你要是没有回来呢。”

“啊。”亚瑟愣了愣，“那你就可以彻底霸占这张破床板了。”

杀手不用说道别的话语，但阿尔弗雷德还是给了对方礼仪性的一吻。他对亚瑟说：再见啦，早去早回。

直到走出基地，看到安东尼奥和基尔伯特清点着四个人的装备而后一同上了车，亚瑟都显得晕乎乎的。这不像他——不用外人提醒他也知道这一点。阿尔弗雷德的魔力不仅在那看似单纯的眼睛里，走私落下的丰田载着身份虚伪的四人摇摇晃晃地出发了，他仍旧一手抚着自己的脸颊，认真思考着阿尔弗雷德和他亲密的深意。

“这是某种仪式吗。”亚瑟冷不丁地问出口。

“嗯？你说孩子的吻吗，对大人而言是娱乐而已吧。”弗朗西斯坐在一侧无趣地将自己的怀表开了又关，“或许是我没教过你，但那孩子是从社会中落单才到了这里。不仅如此，以前或许还是某个富家少爷，但是他对此只字不提……二十一世纪要在美国找出一个这么有教养的孩子，身世显赫啊。”

“……基尔伯特。”

“啊？本大爷练歌的时候不要喊我的名字！”

“倒回去。”

“你他妈——”

“好啦好啦，你的后脑勺已经贴上枪口了，安静点吧朋友。”安东尼奥笑着从副驾驶扭动起方向盘。

“倒回去。”亚瑟·柯克兰低语着咬紧嘴唇，“我讨厌和阿尔弗一起留在那里的苏格兰和北爱尔兰人。”

看吧看吧，总是爱子心切。弗朗西斯哼着曲子从背后找出香槟，开了木塞和安东尼奥一人一口爽快地干了起来，留着驾驶座上的基尔伯特对着他们干瞪眼。阿尔弗雷德像是外出郊游的学生激动不已，拿起他偷偷打包的行李就窜上了车，顺利将自己塞到了亚瑟大腿上。十二月的圣诞节，亚瑟抱着活物的暖炉入睡，身旁是几年来一同度过的闹得不可开交的恶友组，而阿尔弗雷德只是静静看着。他睁着眼睛，好奇地盯着三人，在亚瑟放松下了彻底陷入沉眠后，他的神情变了——最先感受到杀气的是安东尼奥。车中霎时安静了下来，基尔伯特将车停在路边。

“想说什么？”沉寂了十分钟依旧没有行动，弗朗西斯用手托着脸靠在窗边，笑里带有质询的意味，“值班的人都知道你那惊人的成长是晚上去跟boss偷偷学来的，现在你可以好好交代，他培养你的意图，又或是你代表的——某个靠山，他们和boss达成了什么交易。”

十二岁的少年可以装作毫不知情。但经过电击和无限听读重复就能将命令脱口而出，作为传话的工具仍旧可用。本该是轻易处理掉的棋子，但现实全然不是这么回事。阿尔弗雷德的思考显然不止这些，他的左眼——看穿生命线的特殊工具正散发着危险的气息。

空间狭小，灵活度最高的阿尔弗雷德仍旧没有出手。他看得见：基尔伯特的后脑勺，安东尼奥的太阳穴，弗朗西斯的心脏。他们或许也会提前保护这些要害，但同时暴露出的弱点也能被阿尔弗雷德立即察觉。唯有一点他不占优势：靠在他头上的亚瑟·柯克兰因上车前误饮掺有安眠药的矿泉水失去了防御的能力，必要时刻弗朗西斯可以拉过亚瑟的身体挡在自己面前，用枪指着亚瑟的脑袋以此相逼。况且三人的实力想要制服阿尔弗雷德实在容易——在亚瑟·柯克兰这个怪物毫不知情的状况下。

Down.Down.Down.阿尔弗雷德知晓自己必须说些什么，否则被丢弃在路边的便是自己。他深吸一口气，做出受挫的可怜表情，实则小声地警告。

“不用去美国。”

 

那是个安全的地方，在世界无一处为安全的土地上，唯有实力绝对强大的国家能够得此盛名。亚瑟·柯克兰愚蠢的粗鲁就好像从不关心美国少年的来历是否就如口头上说的那样忘了一切，即使这样也不会改变他们应有的主从关系。主从关系——亚瑟以此认定，却成了自己花更多心思应付的日常之一。在弗朗西斯的评价中，亚瑟·柯克兰那可悲的童年与青春便葬送在了无数“兄弟和睦”谎言下的“主从关系”中。苏格兰人、爱尔兰人、威尔士人和北爱尔兰人，基地就像个世界国家的杂烩，连这些细小的分支也能激化男性在枯燥的闲置期间擦枪走火的危险，能够确定的是，在提及英国人的时候，永远只指向亚瑟一个。

“你怎么看？给他放安眠药的是你。”弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦重复着给自己缠上绷带又解开的动作，对着小鬼不停发问。大多时候只能得到沉默的答复，或是从前排受到西班牙不耐烦地一拳，“放到社会上去，那家伙很有帝王相吧。”

“要是在美国——”阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯拉长了语调。在这危险的车中他仍旧平静地坐着，没有暴露隐瞒的某些秘密，一如既往，“人们或许会喜欢。”

“有这样的总统会吃大亏的。”法国人靠回了座椅，“即使是美国也不会让天生的杀人犯进入社会。”

在阿尔弗雷德看来，弗朗西斯全然是在问另一个问题。他没有明说，也不需要一个十二岁的少年为此解答，索性专心搬弄着亚瑟的手指。十二岁的天才并非没有，阿尔弗雷德或许是，或许不是——谁在乎呢，得过且过的日子并不需要天才改变世界。模糊的印象让其模糊即可，阿尔弗雷德深深记得活在当下这句话，他甚至一度将其认作或许一生都有所用处的座右铭，直到另一崇高的信仰击败了他。

国家意志。

国家意志。琼斯少年重复着，扣紧了亚瑟·柯克兰的手。他是美国人，实实在在的美国人，自己的父母也是，出生在中上阶层的家庭，一切的幸福都是国家给予的，因此当不幸降临的时候，也是国家派遣的挑战。没有接受的道理，也没有逃避的必要，记忆中的手术台上有着洁净的手术刀，在麻醉后的光影中，第一刀剥离视线中的白色，强睁的眼中红色溢满了眼眶，缓慢地静静地，每个人做着该有的事，随即一切结束，醒来的时候国家意志——一个随便由谁下达指令的声音响起：可以开始工作了。加油吧，零零三二。

隐蔽的车子突然停了下来，他们到了集镇，这并不在计划路线以内。安东尼奥示意出岔子的基尔伯特自己解决，红色眸子的日耳曼狙击手贼笑了声，说去去就回。事情固然有蹊跷，弗朗西斯看见阿尔弗雷德张望着落雨的窗外，吹嘘了声口哨，安东尼奥便跳下车撑起伞，又绕到车后门，三个人蹑手蹑脚尾随在了冒雨小跑的基尔伯特。

那个男人在某间屋前停下。名牌写的不是贝什米特，客厅亮着灯，寥寥几人在屋中来回走动着。

基尔伯特便更加愉快地哼起了曲子。他站了足足有三分钟，并没有人发现。黑夜里的雨天把显眼的银发打湿垂帖在脸边，阿尔弗雷德感觉到躲藏的灌木丛中总有树枝扎着他的小腿。

“恐怖分子在一栋普通民居前驻足观赏了三分钟。”美国少年评定道。

“是不是路德维希的房子？基尔从德军逃出去前，同队列的有他兄弟的名字。”

“你的脑袋意外记事，如果关键时候都这么靠得住也不用像现在这样，三个人窝在这种地方看着基尔出丑。”弗朗西斯小声补充道，“稍微有点羡慕。”

阿尔弗雷德不能理解的嫉妒的两双眼睛看着他们的同伴有些幸福地瞧着窗内，有些人在社会上活得很好。不过那是不能踏上去敲开门的十层台阶，所以就此停住吧，即使听到呼唤也不会回过头，而是径直逃开那些关怀的眼神。

足够了。基尔伯特想着：这种信心得以让他有勇气下次干票大的。反正不论如何，他的兄弟安全活着，和自己毫无瓜葛。

基尔伯特三十五岁。阿尔弗雷德计算道。三十五岁在对于杀手来说是个恰好的年龄，但基尔伯特要比其他杀手看起来意气用事许多。他看着身旁关切地注视基尔伯特的大人，嘴里喃喃着不禁笑出声。

是嘛。是朋友啊。稍微有点羡慕。

 

 

亚瑟·柯克兰清醒过来的时候，眼瞧着自己一手培养了好几个月的小家伙跟着三个恐怖分子围坐在草坪上抽着纸牌，他抄起枪把想也没想，拉开车门跳下，摇晃着松散的身子一路朝火堆边的熟人们冲过去，毫不犹豫地对准了基尔伯特的太阳穴。

“凭什么总是指着我？”

“射中几率最高。”安东尼奥毫不留情地从旁回答。

“脸最欠揍。”弗朗西斯同情地补上。

“歌很难听。”阿尔弗雷德顺口一同抱怨出声。

亚瑟放下枪，扫视了三人一圈，冷哼了声：“你们都是。”

他在阿尔弗雷德身后坐了下来。是少年转过身像是寻求同意，亚瑟只闭着眼将头扭到一边表示默认，他便向后靠了靠，体温更加暖和夜里呼啸的冷风。怎么会有放着车里暖气不用，三更半夜到草地上烧火赌博的笨蛋。问句由阿尔弗雷德小声说道，亚瑟只是静静听着。

太不符合常理了。

琼斯展出自己的底牌。

又是我赢啦。

据他所知，恶友三人的牌品都十分差劲。美国少年却一副胸有成竹，对偷换的事置若罔闻，只是规规矩矩地从顶端抽卡。

强运啊。亚瑟唏嘘了声。这就是美国人？

他们本来兵分两路。基尔伯特将把亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德丢在这里，让他们自己摸索着办法游去美国，而他们继续前往欧洲南部。但琼斯冷不丁地说出了另一种方案：放着美国不管也不会有什么两样，加入恶友的计划就好。

“没有必要去美国？”亚瑟将头搭在少年脑袋上，看着对方手牌不悦地咂了砸嘴：这副起手来看，恶友组还真是不争气。

“苏格兰哥哥等发车以后大笑着说的，所以我想该和你一起去。”阿尔弗雷德将手牌摊开，“赢啦。总共十二次，三个人都要说自己的经历。”

少年微笑着靠回了亚瑟的怀里：“抱歉，对外人不做可爱的性格。”

“都说了多少遍，三个人都没什么差别啦。”基尔伯特攒紧自己的手牌不悦地瞪了少年一眼，“参军，要么叛逃、要么出卖、要么是存活下来但被政府放弃了。”

“都是原本的社会人，年轻时候还在学校里泡过几个姑娘。”弗朗西斯补充道，“和你的亚瑟哥哥是两码事哦。”

他说，是吗。随即抬头看向亚瑟，用探寻的眼神看着英格兰人。对方正惬意地咬着烟，他长长吁了口气没有接话。

都是过去的事了，反正也没什么好的印象，索性忘记好了。即使是到了基地里来，年轻的法国人也对他没多友好，生来羸弱的体格促使他 无法像阿尔弗雷德一样年少有名。绝非天才中的天才，绝非强运中的幸运，即便如此还是成为了享誉业界的无情杀手， 武力和安东尼奥不相上下。

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯——随口报上全名的少年用近乎迷恋的眼神看着对方，由衷地笑着用手环住他的脖子，轻轻向下压。

他在对方脸上啄了一口。作为交换，阿尔弗在亚瑟愣神的片刻抢走了对方的烟头，将它扔进了燃烧的柴火之中。

“最糟糕最幸运最痛苦最快乐的事情是，你遇到了我，亚瑟。”阿尔弗雷德幸福地笑着，“而我能这样认认真真，普通地记住你，像家人一样。和社会关系没什么两样。”

恶友们对两人的对话表现出直白的恶心。不要贪图任何兄弟情义，那不过是变成弱者的软肋，无限令人感到苦痛的根源同样在此。在他们看来，亚瑟·柯克兰就像是个被社会中的光明冲昏了头脑的幼稚青年，阿尔弗雷德眼中的光亮并非自由，而是来自社会最深的束缚——国家意志，国家意志。他连与亚瑟·柯克兰对视时，嘴中也不曾默念这个词。只比信仰差一点，亚瑟·柯克兰对他的关心，与对国家的使命而言——只差一点。

 

圣诞节前夜，布鲁克一家准备在家里度过。小镇上的人们都喜悦地在念祈祷词时顺带祝福布鲁克先生一句：感谢让我们脱离贫困。由布鲁克先生倡导建成的工厂里正制造着源源不断的财富，它们被散发到世界各地，各个“革命军”手上，甚至偷偷入过美国的境。不仅如此，布鲁克先生如同上天降临的同时，他的守护神们也安全地分布在山林之中，小镇在白日也如同黑夜中那般宁静，宁静散播到每个居民的心中，寸草不生的破败聚落迎来了反政府军碾压过后再无人被屠杀死亡的庇护。

要不是有四个侵入者试图破坏这份安宁以外。他们如同死神，在安宁的夜间使最边缘的布拉家庭没了影：布拉负责检查扳机的灵活度，而他的老婆是镇上名望最高的妓女。不管侵入者是否清楚布拉家庭对小镇的发展而言功不可没，但逝去者已不能挽回，山林中的守护神们要出动了。

将侵入者包围起来的时候，距离事发不过三分钟。他们只突入了一家，却并没有在家中发现有用的货品——以证明老大给的情报并没有错。被团团围住的时候阿尔弗雷德躲在大人中间，亚瑟紧紧抓着阿尔弗雷德的手。

能够确定事先早有预料，否则支援来得太快了。他们对这个武器崇拜的小镇没有丝毫感触，被骗的话只好暂时撤退，然后去找BOSS申讨——顶多挨发子弹，但尸体落下的位置却很关键，在这种地方，被炖成汤的危险更大。

只凭亚瑟·柯克兰一个人或许可以勉强逃脱，但又阿尔弗雷德在。他的身后又是嘲笑过上了年纪的老练杀手，此刻被强行划为团队，总该有点协作意识。僵持过了半小时，大门再次被打开，杀手们眼中泛着血红，像是许久没见到猎物的猎人，对着许久没有惹事的平和小镇中的入侵者发出慑人的信号。

布鲁克拄着金边拐杖停在了被围堵的杀手面前，他说话时那平淡的语气和自家的boss如出一辙。

“你们boss很准时。”他笑道，“圣诞节的礼物及时送到了——一会儿就给他打个电话。子弹还有枪支要多少有多少，在我在这儿可比姑娘还金贵。另外，你们犯了个不小的错误。”

他伸出四根手指。

“有叛徒。”布鲁克蔑视地看着五人。

“你他妈在开什么玩笑，这个任务可没什么人数限制。偷袭被扣押的货本来就是人手越多越好。”弗朗西斯说出社交辞令的时候，不可能不在意布鲁克的发言。几乎是同时的，所有人看向了没有出声的美国少年，亚瑟·柯克兰在内。

“嗯？你们的boss还算聪明，保全组织发展到今天做过许多有用的决策，我想他已经料到这局面了。”男人抚摸着他胸前金色的纽扣，“总而言之，一共是五个人，但原计划来拿货品的人数是四个——交易完蛋了。出于内心的良心不安，你们挑一个逃出去，滚去亲自由你们那老谋深算的boss交差。既然有了叛徒，原本和那头目的良好交易也不行啦。网开一面吧，剩下的人可以在小镇上组建家庭，然后活得幸福。”

五个人依旧没有移动。相反的，布鲁克率先转身离开，紧接着饥渴难耐的杀手们也后退着离开，屋中霎时少了五人之外的所有气息。

——叛徒是谁？在所有人不知情的情况下，明知只有四人的任务却仍旧选择加入，或许是头目安插在任务中为了执行另一个计划的存在。

下一秒，三把枪同时指向了阿尔弗雷德。美国少年没有说话，他连计算存货几率的时间都几乎为零，自然没有了辩解的意思。多么明显的圈套——不论是否查出间谍是谁，他们绝不会放一个人离开，然后四个人在这种鬼地方拼得你死我活。受处罚的只要一人就可以，他们还要赶回基地去，将枪眼对准boss的脑袋，然后狂怒地将他打成筛子——一报出卖自己的仇。

想要四个人留下来？门都没有，叛徒只有一个，把叛徒丢给这桩倒霉的生意就好。一个人死在这，其它人自己生死命悬一线，选择任由自己，不论是谁。

不论是谁，总而言之，就是他了。恶友们几乎同时缓缓回扣扳机，顷刻传出了枪声，阿尔弗雷德想也没想便朝身侧无人的地方仓皇晃去——枪响之后屋子里出现预料之中的三个窟窿。先是一声，随后是同时两声。

阿尔弗雷德眨巴眨巴眼，他的手上满是喷溅出的血。体温确是热的。

亚瑟·柯克兰的枪更快。目标只有一人——随便谁都好，比对方先开枪便是胜利，因此他立即举起枪，在恶友们将枪对准阿尔弗雷德的瞬间，他已经快人一步子弹出膛——无论倒下的是谁。

阿尔弗雷德惊魂未定，却在下一秒听见亚瑟·柯克兰的嘶吼。

“都他妈愣着干嘛，跑啊！”

四人同时朝着不同的地方逃开，枪弹雨林里阿尔弗雷德喘着大气漫无目的地狂奔。亚瑟·柯克兰在哪里？他感受不到身旁有熟悉的身影，只知道一味地向没有子弹的地方跑去。小腿上有一阵热度，或许是血液淌过、亦或是恰巧擦枪走火的幸运。全然不知，没有任何思考的时间，在缺氧到窒息之前逃出去，活下去，活下去——

国家意志。

国家意志。

亚瑟·柯克兰。

亚瑟、亚瑟。琼斯感受到身体中从未有过如此急切的爆发力，超越了肌肉承载极限的，他跌到了无数次又慌忙爬起，拿着手中的手枪对着任何一个可见的黑影开枪。

少年最终倒在了山林间，几乎快要绕过山坡了，但却不是来时的路——或许偏了一些。他躺在满是蠕虫的土地间呼吸着泥泞的味道，能够听见传达到地上的无数人跑动的震动，或许是对着他，又或是无暇顾及转而离开远去的声音。他干咳着无法消去胸口铁腥般的滋味，脑中涨红一片，倒在地上奄奄一息。

最后他听见唯一的脚步声，在十分钟、二十分钟、或是一天后，在他强撑着不要昏厥过去之前对方走到他的面前，蹲下身。

被拉起身的感受能恶心到让他立刻休克。

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯心想道。

拯救我的是亚瑟。

去他妈的国家。拯救我的是亚瑟·柯克兰，最强的英格兰人——不过平凡一介杀手。

 

他们沉默着暗中潜行了一个月，途中互相搀扶着让骨折、肌肉断裂的疼痛都一忍再忍，亚瑟·柯克兰背着阿尔弗雷德像是长跑选手到达了胜利的终点。

怪物。从那种绝境活出来，带着仇恨的眼神最终回到了基地，两人都是怪物。亚瑟无言地将阿尔弗雷德放回了已经有些陌生的床板，那里堆满了所有认为他们回不来的家伙的内衣，他一脚掀翻了所有杂物。

医疗处马不停蹄地将他们带去了手术室，阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟这才许久后听见对方熟悉的声音——尽管是对方的惨叫。第二天亚瑟·柯克兰就下床去找BOSS了，他带了两把枪，对放着扣在头目的桌前。

男人冷哼了声：“不是活下来了吗，你和那个小叛徒。”

“你他妈想要害死谁，弗朗西斯、安东尼奥、或者是基尔伯特——”

“不都是将死之人，你也是。你的运气绝对是所有人里最糟糕的，然而幸运的是，在那个场合下，三个倒霉蛋同时把枪对向了运气最好的那一个。”头目数着叠放在周身的钞票，没有再看亚瑟一眼，“恻隐之心人皆有之，不过那三人太过明显罢了。”

“更明显的明明还有。我回来后怎么没看见苏格兰的那个混蛋，老子要亲自宰了他。”总是陷害他的老狐狸，亚瑟·柯克兰这次绝不再放过他了。

“被干掉了，我解决的，跟蚊子一样吵得要命。”头目将厚厚一沓丢在了亚瑟面前，“我先把你们两个的酬劳结算好了，反正阿尔弗雷德那小子——交给他的任务没有失败。”

两个月以后安东尼奥和弗朗西斯晃晃悠悠地载着车回到了基地，他们微笑着愉快和熟悉的组织成员们打了一圈招呼，然后走到了亚瑟面前检查他的状态，失落地发现亚瑟并没有缺胳膊少腿，阿尔弗雷德也是。他们抱了抱阿尔弗雷德，尽管美国少年十分不情愿——两人身上沾满了尘世的气息，这与经历生死大劫后正在恢复的少年形成鲜明对比。然后他们走进头目的房间，拿走了一箱子雇佣金，附带退休金，弗朗西斯出门后鄙夷地朝头目的房间吐了一肚子脏水。

“我们顺便找了个加拿大小孩。他弱得跟稻草一样，父母死在了前线，那是上街乞讨的第一天，我和弗朗吉刚从旅馆里出来。”

“叫法好恶心。”阿尔弗雷德捂着耳朵不满地看着安东尼奥，西班牙人轻松地用少了手指的左手摸了摸他的头。

“我们先去路德维希家里把钱给他，然后驾车暂时逃亡，带上小马修。你想见见小马修吗？他本来不应该上车，但对我们嘴里说的比他只大一岁的美国怪物很感兴趣。”

“我没兴趣见普通人。”

“你在害怕同龄人用怪物的眼光看？噗哈哈哈，哈哈哈——”

“不介意让你再少根指头。别刁难阿尔弗，安东尼奥。”十七岁的青年用他翡翠色的眼睛像猫一样紧紧盯着西班牙人。

“亚瑟，暂时再见啦。”弗朗西斯走向安东尼奥，手上提着一麻袋钞票——比预估的数量给的更多。他能感受到周身饿狼般的成员正用贪婪的眼光看着，“再不逃走我摸爬滚打十多年积攒的威信可就功亏一篑了。”

弗朗西斯想了想，打趣地搂过西班牙的肩膀，他们以胜利者的姿态对着亚瑟·柯克兰发笑：“你觉得我们能活多久？”

“将死之人。”英格兰人无趣地托着腮回答道。

“那也比孤独患者好得多，除了阿尔弗雷德，这里再也没有一个好人了。加油干吧，英国人。”

伴随着马达发动的声响，成员陆陆续续围到了出口，他们举着枪，必要的话随时可以打碎玻璃，将那一麻袋拖下来分干净——

亚瑟站在了车子的后备箱前。他端着枪扫视了一圈喽啰们，懒散地伫立在那。故此没人敢上前一步，亚瑟背对着远离的车辆，他的格斗技巧、枪法和对别人的照顾都是从车上两个成年人身上学来的，现在值得信赖的人只有阿尔弗雷德一个了，除此以外没有朋友。阿尔弗雷德向朝车后方的玻璃外偷瞄的加拿大小孩挥了挥手，转身站在了亚瑟旁边。连苏格兰人也死了，阿尔弗雷德觉得霎时轻松许多。他扫过一排排生命线的焦点，刺穿它们的冲动令他兴奋地不能自已。人群最终散去，天上开始下些过酸的雨，一场大雨正好可以掩护一车人或许安全地脱离这鬼地方。

阿尔弗雷德看得出亚瑟的难过，他像是忍了很久，眉头紧皱站在雨中垂着肩膀。

少年便如同不经意地假装向四周看，沉默着握住了对方的手。只回来了两个人。他明白亚瑟正顾忌这件事，到了现在，英国青年杀手总算承认他对于恶友三人抱有“朋友”般的感情，只是那嚣张的气焰盖过了本应还算友好的关系。

但这对阿尔弗雷德来说并不深刻。他也在心中感到过意不去，原因是在他看见了基尔伯特的软肋：基尔伯特向往社会中人的表情。为什么要知晓他人的弱点？这是令他不该承受的重量，无时无刻不使他警觉：你的任务便是为了保护那些社会人。他们不该受到阴暗道上的注视，不该被人监视，甚至远远看上一眼。那样的话，无形之中他们已经在危险之中。幸运的是，并没有关注基尔伯特的家人，在他果断地切断联系后，路德维希或许会就这样坚信着他的兄长始终活着，无法见面，就这样一直守望着——用死亡换取。他酝酿了半天，而后深吸了口气，十分平淡地开口对亚瑟说。

“基尔伯特唱歌真的很难听。”

 

刽子手要是不算在偿命的天理轮回中的话，世界的平衡大概也无法像台面上一般生动活现。绝对的公平免不了微笑着共同商议，结果导致亚瑟·柯克兰从商店电视中看到公投结果的时候不禁笑出声。那之后他回到基地，第一件事便是走到放着死去的成员的狗牌柜子里掏出苏格兰那一块，唾弃着又丢了回去，为自己道了声恭喜。

连国家也不曾照顾你。

二十二岁的亚瑟遇上了阿尔弗雷德的叛逆期，对方已经三个月没有回来，即使见面也是冷眼对待。自然，这对亚瑟·柯克兰来说不是什么大事，但作为共处了五年的同事来说，他是唯一一个到现在还敢与亚瑟争锋的成员。外人难以描述亚瑟·柯克兰的心情：仿佛他唯一的人情味只集中在特定的对象身上，对于杀人鬼而言，情感缺失并非什么大事。

但阿尔弗雷德却不同。

怪异。怪异。那家伙圣人般的性格即使可以毫不犹豫地开枪，思考时候的灵光一闪却令人嫉妒作呕。少年逐渐长为青年，并未成为所有人预估的结果：步入亚瑟·柯克兰，当今名声最旺的杀人鬼的后尘，或是半路夭折。

他们经常大打出手，拳头在俊朗的脸上擦出深浅不一的红肿影印记，原因有时是极为简单的对话，又或是什么都不说。

亚瑟·柯克兰迟早要被阿尔弗雷德那套可畏的正义感逼疯。他成长得比自己体格健壮，用蛮力勉强能够制服他，两人的额头撞到一起，阿尔弗雷德就在他的脸前厉声质问他：为什么活在地底？

没有别的原因，人生抉择本就轻松随意。亚瑟挥开了他的手，紧接着阿尔弗雷德将他冲撞到了地上，他跨坐在养育自己的英格兰人身上，双手紧紧扼住了他的咽喉。

“为什么不试一试？正义的平和的归隐回到不曾踏足的历险中去，杀人应当偿命，而你和我手上有那么多血。苟延残喘到了今天，每日不断用水冲刷着沾满血迹的手，就这样穷尽一生，在梦里和每张如同见到死神般的将死之人聊天？开什么玩笑。”

他说，那你能说出什么狗屁道理，美国人？

阿尔弗雷德低声开口道。

“我要动手。”

他说，策反是大人做的事，只有十七岁便叫嚣着维护正义的小鬼，而你的敌人，他们的子弹现在还没刺穿你那难以释怀的理想，真是令人惊讶。

阿尔弗雷德说，为了大义。

没人怀疑阿尔弗雷德有着身为杀手以外的自身使命。使命的光荣感掩盖过了他执行任务射出每一发子弹时候的负罪。“他和你不一样。”亚瑟明知这点，即使窒息感冲袭了脑中，他却看着对方湛蓝的眼睛，看着他贪恋地盯着自己没有生命线的神情，看着阿尔弗雷德抑制不住兴奋地颤抖。

将他们分开的是头目。恰好炸开在身旁的枪响拉回了美国人的警觉，他翻滚倒向了另一边。

“芝加哥的恐怖游行，找一帮人去。”Boss直白地瞧着阿尔弗雷德，对方脸上写满了憎恶，“你像是总有过剩的精力，这种打闹没必要让我调停。”

实则为相反的意思，大多人对亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德的关系感到违和，这两年他们要么出现在同一张床上，要么在大庭广众下兵刃相见——更加匪夷所思的是，他们互相交换了狗牌。

杀了他。阿尔弗雷德感觉到全身器官都叫嚣着让自己行刺的冲动，刺进去，朝着这个恶魔狠狠地、英勇地刺下去。五年来他坚持血刃战场的动力无非于此，为的便是有一天，意外中的意料之内的，不幸中绝对幸运地，刺刀会扎扎实实穿过他身边每一个黑道上的杀手的心脏。

“是你养了两头狮子的错。”冷不丁地，躺在地上的现任最强开口，语气并没有气势咄咄逼人的阿尔弗雷德来拘谨，“好笑的是，你还没有放弃要去那种地方捞金。”

“只剩那里了。”

 “比去南非待着有意思。”坐起身的英国人将阿尔弗雷德推到一边，“大票的单子，怎么想都不该让小鬼占便宜。”

之后他没有看阿尔弗。翡翠色的眸子隐藏在阴影中，解围的时候他习惯这样，解围本身也在不自觉间——看似毫无章法的护短。阿尔弗雷德没了面子，与之相反的，他想起亚瑟在床上也时常将后脖颈留给他看，假若有天这个英格兰人有个三长两短，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯握紧了拳头——他们也绝不曾多说一个字。

暴恐游行并未发生，不同寻常的是，当月头条挥之不去地呈现出另一件震惊世界的新闻：全球政客与军官都十分熟络的刽子手，维系黑白两面的某面墙倒塌了。亚瑟带着预定前往美国的恐怖分子失踪了两日，等到阿尔弗雷德逃出基地的时候，火光已经烧遍山野。

举世闻名失联客机的飞机头、没什么品味却价值连城的名画、不计其数走私的武器、销赃用的黑市高价油，阿尔弗雷德呆愣地看着蔓延的火势，他听见枪声四起。

该加入狩猎行动了。

——不对，还有别的事要做。

身后有气息逼近，他潜行进了阴影处，对方却依旧轻松找到了他。十六岁的青年作为谈判官做着政府走狗，他走到阿尔弗雷德遮蔽身影的岩石前。

“第一阶段的任务结束了。”他用生涩的语调开口，阿尔弗雷德恍惚间觉得有些熟悉，但在脑中无论如何也找不出对应的面孔。紧接着，他听见加拿大青年轻咳了两声。

“头目已经死亡，就算侥幸没有被烧死，憎恨他的手下无论如何也不会放过他。回来吧，阿尔弗雷德，不要回看那片火海了——从一开始，你一直是亚瑟·柯克兰的背叛者。”

 


	2. Chapter 2

十四岁的时候阿尔弗雷德被亚瑟·柯克兰带出基地，背着枪杆坐在副驾驶位置上一路忍受着醉鬼颠簸的驾驶。他们歪歪扭扭地开向山林外，去到中东，去到非洲，都是些掺和内战琐事，亚瑟把阿尔弗雷德放在制高点让他学着看狙击手执行任务时的动作。他们在中东的搭档是个再普通不过的狙击手，由阿尔弗雷德陪伴着蹲点，亚瑟潜到正面战场去剿灭核心人物，然后全身带着血地回到根据地，他从背后靠近的气息带着慑人的杀气，连阿尔弗雷德也紧张地不敢妄动。他俯下身，拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的脑袋，趴在了阿尔弗雷德身旁。

“情况如何？”他问着阿尔弗雷德。被狙击手警告过不要发出声响的美国少年不敢出声，亚瑟不满地拧了把他的腰，阿尔弗雷德吸了口冷气，用气声小心回答着：目标没有出现。

“走吧，阿尔弗雷德，我们去随便吃点。”

“杰克呢。”代号为杰克的枪手没有挪动半点，亚瑟拉着阿尔弗雷德的后脖颈跳下了钟塔。一路的困惑并没有消散，少年抓着英国人问个不停，毫无疑问的是，十四岁的年龄已经不是应当 撒娇的时候，但亚瑟·柯克兰并不排斥。

“他要再蹲点十四个小时，然后换我。”

“裹着大衣你也是一身血气。”

“是吗，那你今晚记得洗干净。”

他们在贫民区（几乎全都是）街口买到了干硬的速食，靠在被炸飞的半壁墙上吃着毫无营养价值的面饼充饥。阿尔弗雷德自作聪明带上的水壶被亚瑟抢过去三两口下咽，留得他一个人干咳着硬塞进口中。提前吃完的亚瑟便坐在残垣里，正对着阿尔弗雷德和墙面，他点上一支烟长吁了口气，看着被称为“实战经验为0的怪物”毫无遮掩地站在自己对面，十分容易得手。亚瑟恍惚地想着，不自觉地掏出枪，在阿尔弗雷德的眉心和心脏之间晃晃悠悠地比对着。

阿尔弗雷德察觉到亚瑟比在自己身上的枪口，朝他笑了笑，继续费力吃着面饼。

英国杀手自讨没趣地放下了枪。他们都不惧怕枪口，也从不担心揣摩已久的突袭，即是说，若下一秒便要命归黄泉，上一秒也一定是抱怨着刀太钝的情况下杀着人。

但阿尔弗雷德与他稍稍有些不同。少年还差半面饼却已经快要坚持不住，他做到亚瑟的身边试图找些水喝。阿尔弗雷德小口小口地进食，他们并坐着只差十公分的身高差了，即使这样在美国人中，阿尔弗雷德也不算发育最快速的一个。

作为杀人武器来说却已开始能用了。

少年随着亚瑟·柯克兰的视线也向墙壁看去，他看着歪歪扭扭被炸破的痕迹，不经意地问道：“这些是哪些国家的炮火？”

“终究都是美国的。”亚瑟无所谓地回答着，让阿尔弗雷德不满地踢了踢他的腿。

他说，美国是个神圣的国度，亚瑟。

他说，是啊，阿尔弗雷德，它顶着最繁荣的臭脸无数次拒绝抵抗着我们这行人的入境，大概是所有政府机器脑子最快的一个。

他说，你明知道我说的不是这点，亚瑟。

他说，谁当老大谁说的对。

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯与亚瑟·柯克兰最大的区别在于他有时会思考政治。他力图弄清每一次接手的任务的来由，一共牵扯哪些势力，最后为了达成何种目的。但所有下达到他们这里的无非只是冰山一角，不论阿尔弗雷德如何展开联想，始终有着无法明白的最终难题：利益归往何处？

回答他的是亚瑟·柯克兰的一击猛锤。你思考得太多了，他这么教训着阿尔弗雷德，这样比他人更难活着。

难以活下去的阿尔弗雷德对此并不在意。他强拉着亚瑟想要明白些事，他们躺在废墟里，躺在前一天还血流成河的尸骨中，到了第二日便被野狗叼走了去，他们不去集镇，终年闻到的都是挥散不去的血腥。

阿尔弗雷德问道，活着的意义是什么，亚瑟？

他说，剥夺别人手中生存的权力，吃进自己的肚子里。

阿尔弗雷德说，像不断刨土的鼹鼠一样。

他说，大抵如此。

阿尔弗雷德说，真可怜，Boss也是，亚瑟你也是。

他说，你也一样，小子，殊途同归，一样落魄的底层人。

阿尔弗雷德说，有时候我拒绝承认自己的职业是杀手，自己的工作是杀人这一点。

亚瑟好笑地问他，你以为自己是为什么活着？

阿尔弗雷德说，正义和理想。

亚瑟说，把烟点上。

他们一人一支重新躺回硬质的石块和断裂的墙壁里，阿尔弗雷德第一次被允许碰烟，他断断续续咳嗽、学着亚瑟的样子吸进口中——咳嗽——将烟雾呛了出来。

阿尔弗雷德。亚瑟·柯克兰趁着阿尔弗雷德呼吸紊乱的机会静静地开口，他说，你把正义和理想葬送在国家手里，国家是什么？什么都不是，若是不把自己当做社会中人，那便没有同胞、没有骨肉，没有一切需要维系的多余感情。

是吗、咳、咳咳，所以你才会这么强，用感情来换取的。阿尔弗雷德不服输地回答，即使你当时醒着，也一定没有勇气跟着我们去看看基尔伯特望着亲人屋子的表情。

基尔伯特不曾出现在向我索命的冤魂梦里。亚瑟经过两年已经习惯了阿尔弗雷德搬出他的这份软肋说事，他的描述风轻云淡，他说，把枪举起来，随意射出去，基尔伯特中了弹，他蝼蚁般的人生总算得到收割了。你也一样，阿尔弗雷德，你或许不会死在英国杀手的手上，但如你这般的身份，活在美利坚的政府机构中便是个天大的笑话。

阿尔弗雷德说，这么看来，我早就被祖国抛弃啦。

亚瑟说，你被推出了社会，再进去的时候便是怪物与社会人的敌人了。

阿尔弗雷德说，而我却如此爱它，就像是在我更小的时候母亲用慈爱的神情哺乳，在我明确活着不是为了肤浅的家人，而是更深、更久远的某个执念。

亚瑟说，每个杀人犯谈及理想，都可以把自己丢进精神病院。

亚瑟·柯克兰转过身，扭过阿尔弗雷德的下巴，将沾满烟味的嘴贴在了少年的嘴边。十九岁的亚瑟·柯克兰或许命不久矣，或许幸运地将作为业界传闻继续逍遥一阵子。但对于阿尔弗雷德来说，他和亚瑟·柯克兰已经快成为不可分割的同一性质，即使是现在，呼吸在嘴边交流毫无障碍，阿尔弗雷德沉浸在亚瑟的呼吸里，而亚瑟·柯克兰大概需要某种依靠，他曾经与恶友们共事，与苏格兰人斗争，现在这些生命的意义都被抹去，在他不知何去何从、孤僻的性子只有黑冷的枪管能够理解的现在，只有阿尔弗雷德的体温还算燃起他思考些有关人性问题的钥匙。

阿尔弗雷德后来不像柯克兰那般喜爱抽烟，不仅如此他还生理心理上抗拒起与他人的肢体交流，唯独和亚瑟·柯克兰在一起的时候，他既不介意亚瑟随时在他身上掐一把解闷，也不会因主动拥抱住对方而感到可耻。

沉浸在我是孩子的幻想中吧，亲爱的亚瑟。就快要赶上了，阿尔弗雷德深知这一点，他们已经互相搀扶着走过两年，往后或许会有更多时间，两年或许对于他们的人生来说不轻不重，但此刻阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯却深信这一点：亚瑟·柯克兰因为他的关系，开始偶尔在夜间感到杀人后的良心不安。那个时候阿尔弗雷德便会顺理成章地抱抱这个言语极少的英国人，他把生命的百分之九十都充当做了机器，所以剩下的百分之十，在闲暇的时候，就用来爱着阿尔弗雷德吧。

 

第二天清晨亚瑟又丢下阿尔弗雷德独自在前线穿梭去了。他百无聊赖地坐在狙击手身边，对方至今的确从未动过半分，真是可悲可怜的职业，阿尔弗雷德一想到自己也将因为学会这个技能而成为这样可怜职业的一份子，心中不满情绪起伏变得更大。

太阳下山之前亚瑟·柯克兰会回来换班，要是没有回来，阿尔弗雷德便可以开始马不停蹄逃回美国去了。而此刻美国少年用着十二分耐心安静等待着英国杀手的回归，他设想英国杀手被别人射穿的模样，并没有那么可怕，但不是由自己的眼睛亲眼见到，看到那具身体被自己割开、射穿、解体实在太过可惜。这算是爱或某种执念吗，非也非也，该说是人生信念之一，他并不急着完成这份信念，因为心脏跳动的亚瑟·柯克兰远比死亡一瞬间的绚烂有意义得多，对他而言，对企图审判他的所有受害者而言皆是如此。

他的胡思乱想被杰克一声咂嘴打断。阿尔弗雷德赶紧趴在了对方身旁，取下背在自己身上的狙击枪，架好打开了狙击镜。

“一共有三十二个人。”

“还是直接空投手榴弹吧，你带手榴弹了吗。”阿尔弗雷德问道。

“没有。任务目标没有出现，我们被先看穿了。”

逃走吧。杰克建议道。逃走固然可行，但阿尔弗雷德怔怔地盯着杰克，对方只感到阿尔弗雷德的视线在他身上来回转悠，并未考虑阿尔弗雷德的想法。

“你的手枪射击精准也和狙击一样专业吗。”

“我是普通人，琼斯。”杰克仍旧敬业地蹲守在狙击镜前，“十项全能是只有你和亚瑟·柯克兰能做到的事。我的话，如果任务被出卖连逃跑都够呛。”

“是吗，或许你会遭殃，但我还得活着，杰克。”

“你想说什么？不过是个臭孩子，把嘴巴闭上赶快逃，怪……”

杰克感到自己后腰一凉。怪物顺着他的后腰插入的小刀像是一把无情的屠刀，杰克不敢妄然出声，否则地面上的人们会直接端起机枪朝钟塔一通扫射。

这个时候，怪物一般的刽子手发出了有些苦恼的抱怨：“虽然每次任务中我都能有几个猎物作为练习，但拿到的却总是解决拖后腿的同行成员这种差事……大概解决队友的数量要比敌人多吧。”他跨坐到杰克的背上，遮住了对方的眼睛。他感受到三十岁男人恐惧的颤抖。好啦好啦，托这双眼睛的福你会更加轻松地就义，安心吧，阿尔弗雷德心中安慰着对方，抽出第二把小刀放在了对方喉管前。

从钟塔顶端仿若下了场雨，红色的墨点洒在反动派士兵的脸上，他们抬起头，看着染红了半面的钟塔，预示着已经到来的灾厄，仿若鬼神降临。爆破钟塔的任务看来必须更快执行，一行人跑到了钟塔底端，他们装上炸药，一声引爆后钟塔朝着有人幸存的贫民区倒下，直接掩埋进了废墟中，反动派却并没有进入废墟搜查。突然降下的血雨预示着或许还有更加令人恐惧的怪物存在，已经被死神诅咒的地区就让其成为废墟然后荒废在那里直到百年吧，撤出的时候他们慌张地逃回来时的方向，连少了一两名同伙也没有察觉。

亚瑟·柯克兰远在公里远外便看见凭空消失的灯塔。他在太阳下山之前赶了回去，废墟之上又加了层废墟，英国杀手感到一阵反胃，他近乎失控地喊着美国少年的名字。

“阿尔弗雷德——”近乎声嘶力竭地，让亚瑟·柯克兰自己也困惑的行为，但他没有做更多考虑，“给我他妈滚出来，阿尔弗雷德——”

狂奔的脚下在废墟中突然踩到了一具发软的尸体，亚瑟低头看向脚下，两个反对派武装兵被叠加在一起，底下有着些微动静。他将尸体刨开，见到了背着狙击枪颤抖着肩膀偷笑的少年。

亚瑟毫不犹豫狠狠将对方头撞在了地面上。阿尔弗雷德吃痛地哀嚎了声，紧接着他又笑起来，回味着亚瑟喊他名字时候的焦急声音，而亚瑟只顾喘着气。不用担心、不用担心，敢死队的牺牲只需要一个人。他强掰开亚瑟的手，勾住了英国人的脖子。他们躺在废墟里，脑袋放空了一个晚上，阿尔弗雷德告诉亚瑟说他已经学会了狙击。

“但我绝对不会用到。如果是我的话，直到目标出现之前都不会在那傻愣着。”紧接着他想起亚瑟带自己执行狙击任务时也是如此，英国人压根没把狙击当回事，他们出基地来血腥味浓厚的中东散散心，阿尔弗雷德抱着压在自己身上有些疲惫的亚瑟，他拍着对方的后背，心想：真是奇怪，他们明明应该赶快逃回基地，但却一动不动，谁也不想主动提出回程这件事。好像当四周只剩尸体与他们两的时候，目的地便已经到了，在这样一个毫无生气的夜晚，他们却比什么时候睡得都要香甜。

 

 

“零零三二的十六岁。”

“吸毒、赌博还有性。”

“将功补过。”马修头疼地抚了抚额。

“怎么，你没有兴趣听听一年前我在你的年龄做哪些事吗？你不能抽的毒品是什么味道、游戏盘外圈插了一圈小刀的赌博是什么感受、还有更详细的床上的事……”

“那些事情对你曾经涉入的地方来说是普通的事情，只不过你比他们大部分人年轻而已。”马修立即打断了美国青年。对方翘着腿一脸顽固态坐在位置上，笔录人员在他的对面战战兢兢地做着记录，16岁的加拿大小伙子快被这个大他一岁的美国杀手逼疯了。

他们是在帮零零三二洗白，而这个家伙不配合的态度如此恶劣明显，再这样下去即使是作为天才而被特招的谈判专家也很难保全一个五年来消息几乎闭塞断绝的地下线人了。

不过他一开始算作半个弃子丢去撞撞运气，到现在如此训练有素其实是政府方面大赚了一笔，马修·威廉姆斯正思考着如何能使阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯尽量最为安全地被放出去，但他这份好心却时刻受着美国青年狐疑的监视。尽管16岁的威廉姆斯曾经像阿尔弗雷德暗中交代过一切疑惑最好都在“解救出去再说”，显然这位杀手比起相信他人更加信奉自身的暴力美学，他无趣地任由马修和记录员做着细致的询问，从自己“遇难”时期开始。遇难时期竟然成了他作为琼斯姓氏的某个少年在社会中的最后定论，马修询问过是否要争取为他正名，青年杀手却说不用。

阿尔弗雷德这个名字就很不错。他说着，口气中带有无上自豪，亚瑟取的。

他们最大的分歧点便在这儿，零零三二作为派遣的线人有必要告知一切组织内部的消息，那些已死的、红极一时的杀手的事情零零三二都一一道来，唯独对亚瑟·柯克兰相关的事只提名次从不作答。聪明人偶尔会为自己留些筹码，尽管马修·威廉姆斯奉劝阿尔弗雷德将亚瑟·柯克兰的罪行供认不讳，这份筹码只会给阿尔弗雷德本人带来麻烦，但他依旧一字不提。

想要保全阿尔弗雷德既不能让他暴露在社会视线中，也没有暴力解救的必要：对阿尔弗雷德来说这是一次追捕，但在马修·威廉姆斯的眼中这只是政府回收棋子的正常行为。除了这颗棋子应该是政府派发的所有棋子中黑料最丰富的一个，几乎没有宽恕的必要，为了获取情报得到的代价甚至让美国利益受损——即便如此马修还是靠口舌之力拗回了政府的心态，零零三二可以作为线人继续受到美国政府的指使，只要他绝对忠诚，他们并不介意让一届本就毫无希望的年轻人走向更为堕落的深渊。

保释远比马修·威廉姆斯估计的快上许多。他还在家里刷着牙，突然便听到门外的敲门声，从敲门方式可以判断是政府的人，他穿着睡衣叼着蜂蜜切片面包推开门，一群黑色制服的FBI齐刷刷站在门外。被围困在中间的是他忙里忙外设法保释的年轻杀手，FBI将手铐钥匙交给了马修，又把不情愿挪动的阿尔弗雷德强扯进了屋子。

“高层说由你来指挥他，你和你的监护人有必要确保他不会出任何岔子，两天后就会有任务，准备出发吧。”

阿尔弗雷德便摆着臭脸不耐烦地等待那些特攻和探员们老老实实退场关门，他十分随意地跌进沙发中，马修虽有些忌惮却还是凑上前去，解开了他的手铐，然后递给他一块蜂蜜面包。

“我会逃走的。”美国青年并没有接受递来的好意，而是无情直白地对加拿大青年说。

“只要白天能够回来，你或许有自己要做的事，这不在我和我的监护人看管范围内，反正我十二点到八点都睡着。”马修无所谓地耸耸肩，他坐在了侧边的沙发上，不敢和阿尔弗雷德靠的太近，“除了审讯室里问过的那些，我对你还有更多来自外边信息的了解，所以……全美国大概只有我能懂你，尽量讨好我吧，琼斯先生。”

“讨好你？”他像是听到荒唐话好笑地翻了个身，“你对我了然于胸的样子已经十分让人反感了，而现在却还在奢望我对你抱以信任，凭什么，换句话说，怎么可能？”

“你有你的目的。我知道你心里做着某种打算，在组织被破坏之前你并不急着付诸行动，但你知道有些事情即将发生，而你必须加以阻止……”马修·威廉姆斯表达着自己的判断，而阿尔弗雷德的脸色却越来越难看，他心中不禁打了个寒颤，“我的意思是，在帮你达成某个目的的时候，我们利害一致，并且对对方都有用。”

“你到底了解亚瑟·柯克兰什么。”他一掌拍在茶几上，凑到了马修·威廉姆斯的眼前，“你见过他，还是和他做过、被他追杀过、又或是政府专门为了对付他建立的特殊部门的参谋？想要动他一根汗毛这种事，你们最好压根不要奢望。”

“冷静点，琼斯，我是加拿大人，只预定拿了绿卡，压根没必要为了政府卖命到这地步……”和你不同，嘲笑的语句并没有随口而出，马修将它咽了回去，“我知道亚瑟·柯克兰一些事。和审讯室里的态度不同的是，我不介意你跳过他犯过哪些常人不可饶恕的罪恶，而听听你会选择夸他哪些优点。”

这下轮到阿尔弗雷德愣了愣神。他无法想象一个来自政府的谈判员、一个为了政府机器更好洗脑人民的加拿大人为何会通情达理到如此地步。他悻悻地放开对方重新陷进沙发，粗鲁地朝马修·威廉姆斯骂了几声，接着要了瓶可乐。

向毫不相关的人讲述亚瑟·柯克兰？这事就像告诉亚瑟他脑海中被深深印刻着国家意志和对亚瑟的感情之间冲撞有多么惨烈会如何困难，但既然加拿大人是个用脑派那或许能跟上些他的跳跃思维，对方端着餐盘从餐厅中拿了五瓶汽水饮料放在桌上，阿尔弗雷德敲开了一瓶，顺着杯壁让液体流入口中。

“威廉姆斯。”他擦了擦嘴，“你和几个杀手一起进过教堂？”

 

一个。马修努力回想了下，然后回答他。我认识的杀手把我带进西班牙那未建成的杰作里去，为了欣赏西班牙的辉煌和见证人类艺术的过程他和我走进去，他连在家中都会把枪别在腰上，那一次却没有。和他同行的也是一名杀手，但他们拒绝一起进去。耶稣让刽子手去忏悔已经是奇耻大辱，更不会让两个都犯过同性恋罪的信徒进去。他们信奉不同教义但却从不产生冲突，因为没有人提起过这件事。宗教自在心中，有一个人甚至觉得自己通过忏悔净化了一些犯下的罪孽，另一个却不行。他们带我游山玩水然后停了下来，他们说我还是应该去美国，一个人去，因为他们永远进不了这个地方。所以我见过杀手忏悔的样子，也有哭出声的夜晚，对于这种懦弱我已经习惯了。

是吗。阿尔弗雷德歪了歪脖子，似乎对马修提及的两个胆小的杀手毫无兴趣。他说，我和亚瑟·柯克兰在被屠杀干净的教堂里坐了一下午。

“我们从正门走进去，那里在进行着邪教仪式，征用的小教堂曾经用来收养孤儿，培养成唱诗班。后来那里住了个恶魔进去，恶魔假装自己是牧师一边补教一边把教堂当做是自己一个人享受的妓院。当地的教义越来越偏激，虽然在我看来只是些享乐主义的极端追求，然后充满正义感的该国政府扔了封密函过来，他们想的无非是让这个即将建立而成的恐怖组织在发际之前便抹消干净。

“这件事情要又快又准，否则让美国政府知道了这种潜在的危险因素，他们就会派人过去，教化当地人，然后发给他们枪支，告诉他们革命的热血，让他们学会推翻与创造的意义，到时候这个独裁统治的国家就没法高枕无忧了。

“我象征性地准备了个十字架挂饰，但亚瑟嫌弃它太累赘在出发前就扔丢了。我生了两天闷气，他为了讨好我就去偷了我的狗牌出来，从那以后我的信仰就成了脖子上这个。不过他不知道的是我也去了一趟仓库，把亚瑟的狗牌也拿出来挂在了脖子上，我们有次上床让他注意到了自己那块，但没有多大介意。他嘲笑我说只要挂上了第二个人的狗牌开始我脖子上的坠饰便会越来越多无法割舍，的确，后来我找了个金属制品的美国国旗扣在链子上。人活着要是不仅是为了自己就势必考虑更多人，亚瑟直到最后一刻都没有把我的名字刻成他的纹身过。”阿尔弗雷德像是个赌气的孩子不悦地撇了撇嘴，把玩着他脖颈上的金属链条，“再看看你和我的政府干了什么好事，我从火海里醒来的时候，竟然搞丢了自己那块牌子。”

“你在踏进教堂之前就把信仰改为了信仰自己，然后和英国杀手一起走进去。”

“说得不错。”

“两个亵渎教堂的异教徒。”马修·威廉姆斯忿恨地咬着牙。

“当时我带着耳机，大概是三首歌的时间，亚瑟朝我比了OK的手势，确认教堂里只有我俩的呼吸声了。那天可累坏了，大概有五十个人，我的子弹没带够，所以多费了这只眼睛的功夫，嘿，那几天充血的样子实在和恶魔的瞳孔差不多。

“我们坐在教堂的椅子上，亚瑟突然问我在哼什么，我才发现自己在无意识中哼着唱诗班那些耳熟能详的曲目。那些都是早些年听过的玩意儿了，但反而印象颇为深刻，亚瑟没有制止，我便大声唱给他听。耶稣爱人的启示、忏悔的圣音回荡在教堂里，脚下伏着血流成河的惨景，阳光从没有被沾上血色的顶层玻璃投射下来，恰好照在了圣像上。

“亚瑟开口了。他说我应该回去。我说，回哪里去，能够去哪里？他没说话，但我知道他想让我回到哪去。可是威廉姆斯，你我都知道这个国家有多么肮脏，而我当时确实该死地坚信即使这样我也有热衷它高于一切的意义，即使亚瑟就在我身边、我们坐在一间教堂里唱着圣经中的诗篇也毫无意义，他的信仰是他自己，而我的信仰是国家。明知如此但我还是气疯了，那间破旧的小教堂里本来就犯下了诸多罪孽，也不介意多加一个。那时候我刚刚比他高一些，力气却大了许多。我掐住他的脖子把他压在了长椅上，大概是强奸了他还是未遂？反正我们应该接了吻，耶稣可能生了气，在我把打晕的亚瑟一瘸一拐背出教堂……我知道，我知道两个人受伤都是自找的。我们踏出门走了两公里，雷击突然就落在了那座教堂上，一座几近荒废的小镇最中心的教堂被丢进火海，里面或许还有我和亚瑟的……体液，反正都葬送在了那里。政府高兴坏了，用那是自然灾害为由搪塞了大规模死亡的惨案，但当我远远看着雷击的时候，我想那惩戒的是我俩而不是那些即将成为反动派的恐怖分子。我的第一次恐惧源自那里，并非我和亚瑟·柯克兰在教堂里都能做些龌龊事，而是天降的死亡离我和亚瑟·柯克兰十分接近，它在告诫逾越了生死界限的无情刽子手必须忌讳一些行为，那时候将会无情地摧毁一切。假如耶稣的圣谕早些传达下来，那我和亚瑟或许还在高潮的时候就会被劈死。而你能懂到哪个地步呢，马修·威廉姆斯，需要我提醒的是，我的恐惧是想到假若在那一刻死亡，那我并不是带着随性与痛快迎接，而是在贪恋亚瑟·柯克兰的时候，在与他胶着不愿分离的时候，命运会在这个时候才会把我们分开。那个时候我明白了一点，马修。”

“我明白你决定的事情。”加拿大青年平静地开口，作为对方平静地讲述回忆的答复，他同样早有准备地回答，“亚瑟·柯克兰和国家之间只能取舍一个。在你往后痛苦的挣扎之中，亚瑟·柯克兰把你推向了这边。这的确很不公平，所以我支持你，阿尔弗雷德，由你亲自选择，同样地，你需要帮我让我也拥有自我选择的权利：在你选择对爱的界限有多宽广的时候，我也需要衡量自己对正义的狭隘曲解有多么偏颇。真是，真是可悲的事情，阿尔弗雷德，即使我们曾经毫不相干，不可否认的是，触碰到这边世界的所有人都是不可挽救的溺亡人。”

Down.Down.Down.马修鼓起勇气朝阿尔弗雷德提出条件的样子逗笑了这个怪物般的杀手。作为勉强示好的回答，他把可乐分给了对方半杯。

 

 

亚瑟·柯克兰十八岁生日那天恰逢阿尔弗雷德陪同外出，血洒比利牛斯山，初春的山上青绿一片。他们用完枪后会习惯在原地休息会儿，阿尔弗雷德编不来手环，只好干瘪地说一句“生日快乐”。

“嗯。”亚瑟不在意地回应道。

“十八岁生日是个特别的日子。”阿尔弗雷德不甘心冷场，他蹭到了亚瑟身旁，“普通人会庆祝一番，这是踏入社会的第一步，自己将承担起所有刑事责任……”

“在这之前由谁来帮忙承担？”亚瑟兀自问道。

“直属亲戚，别的社会关系……或是国家。”美国少年叹了口气，“最近不想提起这个。从沾血的第一天起，我的国家注定要帮我洗脱大部分罪责，而那并非我心中能为国家效力的状态。”

“算了吧，政府只相信死人说的话。你只是还活着的将死之人罢了，失去的可以再补充，没有什么事尤其特殊的。”

“总统先生也不是吗？”

“总统也不能永远存在。”

“真好啊，他们和我们同样一击毙命。”阿尔弗雷德嬉笑着躺回草地上，双手必出射击的姿势，“我才不为活人效力。精神意志是一种信仰，远超口口声声说着掌控住了对方，却没有任何功绩的社会人。”

“你像个真正的杀手。”

“为什么这样评判？”

“缺少爱人的心。”

亚瑟拍拍身子拉着阿尔弗雷德站起来。他们站在比利牛斯山脉中，随手指过去，亚瑟对他说：“这边是西班牙。你记得安东尼奥。”

阿尔弗雷德点点头。他又指了指另一边：“这边是法国。”

风从远方吹过来，春日仍透着冰凉的寒意，阿尔弗雷德将手向亚瑟手中缩紧，亚瑟索性将他拉到了身前，双手环住了美国少年的肩膀。阿尔弗雷德只好同亚瑟一起看向空旷的远方，他看不到真正的法国，印象中的法国有着埃菲尔铁塔、有着巴黎、有着午后散步走在街道上的庄重妇女。但他们眼瞧见的只是一片空旷的山林，亚瑟却说他看见了。

我什么都看不见，亚瑟。阿尔弗雷德说。

亚瑟说，再看看，阿尔弗雷德，记住法国的样子，然后忘了弗朗西斯。安东尼奥也是，他们消失了，从你的生命里，一辈子不会出现。他们背叛了自己的信仰，选择去爱人，这不该是成年人会做出的荒唐之举，所以我不会重蹈覆辙。

阿尔弗雷德说，我应该做些什么，亚蒂？

亚瑟·柯克兰没有回答。实则阿尔弗雷德在梦到这些血腥过后的安宁场景时，交错间察觉亚瑟的确有给出他这份答案。只是时隔几年，在亚瑟·柯克兰与自己都清醒认识到阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯正在成为一个独立担当的大人的时候，在美国青年没有同流合污而是继续朝着理想迈进，几乎快要冲破杀手不该出去的栅栏时候，亚瑟曾紧紧握住他的手腕。

他想这种意识可能产生于某天他们喝醉了在旅馆里做爱。阿尔弗雷德质问自己的监护人：为什么不反抗？反抗一下命运，反抗一下权威，然后反抗一下思想故步自封的自己。但亚瑟·柯克兰却好笑地看着他，为什么要反抗，阿尔弗雷德？这是个逐渐坠落的过程，你也是，我也是，沉到地面的一刻算是结束，这该死的命真他妈该越早结束越好。没有人会在岸上救你，六十亿人每天盼望着你快点从地球上消失，消失才是该有的命运。

琼斯觉得亚瑟·柯克兰真是蠢疯了。他只考虑自己，现在连自己也不曾考虑。他身下贯穿的是已经无法战胜自己的无情的杀手——仅从暴力来说亚瑟不及自己。但他总赢不了这个男人，尤其是在说理的时候，阿尔弗雷德认为凡是总要万般周全地思考，但亚瑟却反问阿尔弗雷德：为何要万全思考？

我们有无数的理由这么做，我知道，阿尔弗，但那些没有必要。就像如果认真思考我根本就他妈不该和你做爱，但我们仍旧躺在这张床上，寻欢作乐把自己交给纯粹的生理刺激。这时候你满脑子的国家理论去了哪里？你嘲笑的轻蔑的那些性的买家又去了哪里？阿尔弗雷德无法回答他，他在快被逼疯地时候朝亚瑟怒吼说，是的，我他妈怎么知道，为什么我会和你这种人现在在这种地方干着这些破事，我他妈怎么知道——

他们都带着些许哽咽。

阿尔弗雷德气馁地办完事，他们平躺在床上不愿主动先瞧上对方一眼。许久后阿尔弗雷德认输般地握住了英国人的手。

“……我不知道。”他诚恳地说道，“我不知道现在犯罪该由你还是国家承担，亚蒂。我不知道自己属于谁，也没办法归给自己。从眼睛被改造开始，这累赘的肉体便一点都不像是属于阿尔弗雷德的东西。这种冒失却内心安定的生活过久了，它会让人连自己前途未卜都毫不担忧……”

“属于谁？”亚瑟·柯克兰冷笑了声。他的声线嘶哑，全怪中途争吵和行为激烈，他怪罪地继续道，“六十亿人里除了阿尔弗雷德，又有谁不把我当个刽子手看？你要把自己交给刽子手？”

阿尔弗雷德这才想起亚瑟·柯克兰是臭名昭著的杀手。不分善恶，不分爱恨，视生命为尘土。他能安全活在亚瑟·柯克兰身边就像是个荒谬的奇迹，这个随时能要了他的命的杀人武器自然从不会有被一个美国年轻人侵犯过的想法，而他却只凭一只眼睛就料定自己将亚瑟·柯克兰的性命握在手中。

但他并不觉得羞耻，这份纵容让他觉得自己理所应当。荒谬的是，亚瑟第二天清晨吐了一地，他回想起自己前夜的行为就是个被阿尔弗雷德那套爱国理论洗脑过的疯子，两个背弃伦理的犯罪者竟然在自说自话地讨论哲学。阿尔弗雷德递给了亚瑟一杯温水，然后出门去。保险起见他戴上了枪，但亚瑟却从床上强坐起身从他的身后抽出枪柄卧在了自己手中。

阿尔弗雷德怔怔地看着亚瑟·柯克兰愤怒的面孔。

这个不会爱人的刽子手用颤抖的语气，将枪口抵在自己胸前，握住了他的手腕。

“Belongs to me.”

杀手只能笨拙地说出这句话。阿尔弗雷德冲出了门，他狂奔在街道上，大笑着渗出了眼泪。这个会因为感情而恶心到犯呕的刽子手，这个生来只为自己的孤独症患者会说出这样并非理智的话语，他觉得世界毁灭离自己也不会太远。阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯审视自己全身竟找不到一点使自己能够吸引亚瑟·柯克兰的优点，他们的特长就是不断地溺进背德的罪证，在晕黑看不到丝毫光亮的世界里，这个利己主义者竟固执地说出这般幼稚的语句。

然后阿尔弗雷德心想，再见了，亚瑟，我必须立即回去。我必须回到国家身边，马上走，不能让自己多看英国杀手一眼。他们的关系持续冷淡糟糕，亚瑟愈发沉默寡言，阿尔弗雷德更加嚣张。

让干呕的爱情泡在烂泥里。谁也不要提起，有时冲动会超越自己的信仰，阿尔弗雷德深知这一点。他爱着国家就如亚瑟·柯克兰信仰自身，他们有几乎完全隔绝的主观意识。

除非放弃所有自己坚持的那些。他是疯了才会那么做——他如果疯了的话。阿尔弗雷德悲惨地想到，如果给自己一个疯了的理由，他或许脱离自己的生活不会超过三分钟，然后被人们判定为行尸走肉送进土里。但他无法停止幻想和回想，他觉得在那一瞬间自己属于亚瑟·柯克兰，而亚瑟·柯克兰也属于他。那天以后，阿尔弗雷德再也没用心向对方撒过娇。

 

布鲁克先生的圣诞节过得令人头疼。他的小镇作为黑工厂运营了十年，政府也不敢轻举妄动的集团却被美国佬们比如死境。假如新的宪法推出，持枪率再度骤减，他和这些子弹枪支就得一起埋进重金属超标的土里。放手一搏的最后机会本该是和他的老友一起去美国大闹一场，让恐怖主义散步全球——但他的老伙计却死在了两年前的组织内部叛乱。他找来的杀手毫无组织纪律，并且实力令人叹惋。布鲁克想起多年前曾有四个杀手闯到自己的地盘来，是他老伙计的手下，他们来偷偷运走老伙计的货品，在团团包围下只有一个死在了这。嗯？四个？还是五个？那些精英们现在估计也分崩离析，他们绝不可能过上安逸的生活，哪怕是再普通的人遇见这些恶鬼也会勇敢地拿出小刀刺向对方。

但亚瑟·柯克兰这本应消失的名号却一如既往地响亮。布鲁克知道他应当和这个男人合作了，只要削掉美国共和党那些狡诈的狐狸，还有虚伪的和平人士的脑袋，他的生意有些损失也能维系下去。

他要撬动美国的利益杠杆。那些将他抛弃在黑社会里的美国军火商在自己的国土里高枕无忧，所有的矛头最终却丢给了他，布鲁克回想过去所贪图的一切财富，在生死存亡面前都不算些什么。

况乎这不算是生死存亡。只是一份异想天开的主动出击，只要将这些麻烦事都栽赃给这个英格兰杀手就行了。英国政府也追查不到他这里，这个仅从样貌判断的年轻人实则是个无国籍的漂泊人，在这个行业从事的人若有国家身份反倒是个不小的麻烦。

布鲁克先生迎来了他的救星——亚瑟·柯克兰在月黑风高的夜晚潜入了他的卧室。他站在窗户外，踩在砖瓦上，背着身对室内毫无兴致。亚瑟收到了定金，他全程看着夜景中的小镇，翠绿的眼眸折射出寒光，扫视着寂静如坟场般的建筑群。对布鲁克宏伟的覆国计划没有半点认真。

待到布鲁克将自己的理想阐述到高潮阶段，柯克兰冷不丁地开口。

“基尔伯特在这里。”

“抱歉，先生，我们这里没有德国人。”

“我听见他的声音了——只是有些模糊。”亚瑟掏出枪来，朝着空中突兀地射出一发，吓得布鲁克跌坐到了地上。亚瑟口中喃喃着，好了，兄弟，安静些，安静些，抱怨等我们都去了地狱再好好清算，我还活着，而你就老老实实闭嘴吧。

他转过身，朝金主耸了耸肩：“安静了，你继续说。”

布鲁克着实想不起这位业界第一的杀手会在这里有过什么故交。夜半三更，亚瑟仍站在窗外，借助月光摸索着布鲁克丢给他的美国地图，上面画了四零八落的标记，更精确的坐标发到了亚瑟的通讯设备中。

美国。

美国是亚瑟去得最少的地方。那里是个全然安全的国度，也是任务来源最多的吸金地。但亚瑟极少到那里去，布鲁克看得出他对美国地图并不熟悉，反复捉摸着路线，不时念出些和他标记无关紧要的地名。

“你可以在这里待上两天准备充分，我的军火是世界上威力最猛的。”

也是最容易走火的次品。亚瑟冷笑了声，说了句没必要，跳下屋檐遁入了山林间。他走在那里，不时敲打着树干，恍惚间觉得身前有模糊的身影在晃动。他跟过去，追随着少年的血液跑了两天两夜，身前身后都是枪响，始终找不到美国少年的身影。亚瑟感到此刻的自己也奋力奔行在林间，但却漫无目的，对着假象凭空追随目标——他停了下来，意识到自己只是单纯地重复着七年前的路线。

七年前的事情。英国杀手无趣地停下了这场对空气的追逐，他坐在土地上，一片用来掩盖被挖空的山林里堆满了军火的山林。他觉得自己回到这里并非为了前往美国，他迟早该去美国，了结一些让他头疼烦恼的事，但在这之前更为重要的是——为一些人复仇。基尔伯特的声音近日在耳边纠缠不息，但对亚瑟他·柯克兰的话语却是嘱托而非诅咒。

他将地图收进了裤袋中，然后站起身朝回走，朝来时的方向走回去，再向前十公里他便能找到阿尔弗雷德，但他不在那。亚瑟心想：我找不到那个小家伙。他走回去，离开他们重逢的地点，将枪口对准布鲁克的太阳穴。两天后才出发对他而言为时过晚，所以现在就走。亚瑟想起多年前布鲁克还不是个懦夫，那副恶毒的首领嘴脸此刻却成了垂暮之年的老人为了自保最后的孤注一掷。

Down.Down.Down.作为可怜人，亚瑟没有让他的血沾到自己身上。基尔伯特的声音消失了，大仇已报——他想着。难得做一次好人。

 

 

马修每个月都会向自己远在他乡的监护人打一通又臭又长的远途电话，从关心对方身体到嘱咐按时吃药、去取存款，然后静静听对方无止境的糟糕抱怨，最后才用几句话将自己的工作一笔带过。

“还是老样子。”加拿大人在最后关键的环节压低了声线，“嗯，没错，这两年他一直在我这儿……没有前组织的追杀，一公里范围内也没有见到过金发碧眼的英国人。”

这些依照阿尔弗雷德的听力就算是远在厨房里翻找速冻食品也能听得无比清晰。和加拿大青年相处已经超过两年，在马修上班的时候美国人便卧在沙发里待命，将枪械拆开又组装，重复着单调行为，感叹刺眼的灯光正逐渐消磨他锐利的刀锋。加拿大人不满地回应是因为阿尔弗雷德自身过于懒惰，但他仍旧沉浸于将自己闷在沙发里，好像那里比起床更适合一个杀手闲暇时候安静休养。

阿尔弗雷德在两年里解决了45件任务、杀了98人。他本可以获得更多功绩，但多亏威廉姆斯的提醒，美国间谍的工作不是单纯的刽子手——而是找准目标一击毙命，或是配合那些身体素质差劲的“考级间谍”们完成本由阿尔弗雷德一个人便能解决的麻烦事。

阿尔弗雷德细数自己两年来几乎毫无长进。他的时间被分配去了社交，去多记住几个同事的名字，去超市将口感甚佳的零食丢进购物车然后结账。大多时候马修·威廉姆斯比他更像兄长，佯装发怒的样子像是加拿大至寒的风暴雨雪，否则阿尔弗雷德也没有听命于人的必要。

他只是在睡着时候总能想起某个面孔。这让他烦躁地在夜间惊醒，直到天亮为止都尽量保持清醒。杀手在晚上睡觉是件十足危险的事，必须时刻警惕意外的突袭。但阿尔弗雷德的夜晚总是被另一个杀手保护着安然入睡，即使他们的关系在美国青年十六岁第一次侵犯对方开始逐渐僵化，但阿尔弗雷德十分确信亚瑟从未在自己睡着时候陷入过沉眠。他几乎完全适应那阵注视，英国人没有这么做的理由，但他总固执于这些微妙的部分。

亚瑟·柯克兰翡翠的眼眸时常睁着一整夜。他们一动不动保持该有的距离，但目光却无比接近。闭着眼他也能感受到那份心情，在无法安然入睡的夜晚亚瑟便看着自己，这个一言不发的杀手只在这时候会表达难得的情感。

阿尔弗雷德都知道。

他总在不断排斥亚瑟·柯克兰给自己强加的影响，那些全然无法消退的性格弱点被继承得几乎如出一辙。亚瑟五年来教他如何用枪，他便一板一眼摆出姿势，想象子弹如何从英国人的枪中射出，这发也将和幸运的对方手中的子弹一样。

他暗中在找些亚瑟的消息，结果显而易见。在他如同人间蒸发的同时亚瑟虽然在外名声大噪，但只要美国的边防每天都如报道中那般严密，亚瑟便不会踏进这里招惹。

阿尔弗雷德从未想过已经回到祖国的自己会再次由衷渴望踏出门去。他要满世界去找亚瑟·柯克兰，一开始他认为这毫无必要，他注定背叛亚瑟回到该有的位置，但阿尔弗雷德清楚，五年时间改变的不只是一点对国家的专情。

我在两年时间里学会了如何怜爱别人，我想我该告诉你。

非也非也，当是我想亚瑟·柯克兰的命当由我来了解，为了了解这条该由我亲自动手的性命，为了国家大义，为了阿尔弗雷德，这只满世界充满着将人分割开裂的眼中唯一的净土，我该到你身边去。

马修·威廉姆斯那长而无趣的通话迎来了终结。他长舒了口气，用手揉了揉酸痛的脸颊，给自己准备的三杯水早已灌进了胃里，阿尔弗雷德当然不会帮他再接几杯——他习惯了阿尔弗雷德永远地不通人情。但他仍煞有介事地盯着美国青年走近，坐在离他稍有距离的沙发打开电视，假装忽视这份热切的注视。

“有什么任务就快说。”被人用眼神注视都会令人烦躁，阿尔弗雷德与他人远距离相处的习惯始终无法改善。

“你会接取一些……平民任务吗，对方单方面邀请你。”加拿大人紧张地将手背在身后，不停绕着手指。

“弗朗西斯和安东尼奥想见我？”

“你、你知道？”

“杀手的脑子不会比一头驴还蠢。你还真的以为我浑浑噩噩过了这七百二十八天？马修，”阿尔弗点了点自己太阳穴，“当杀手是个杀手的时候他就该老老实实闭上那张爱管闲事的嘴。”

“退休以后呢？”

“我没想到安东尼奥那种人也会变成活得像是正在享受社会家庭，甚至会去教堂忏悔。哈、哈哈——他们背叛了自己的信仰，然后去做了慈善家？”

“普通人。”马修强调。

这是他们两年来第一次提起西班牙人和法国人的话题。

“十八岁生日那天我得去找他们，完成抚养手续，然后——他们想见见你，琼斯。”

让这些就爱做梦的老骨头妄想去吧。阿尔弗雷德甩脸上了楼，留下马修一人无措地站在客厅。他能够理解阿尔弗雷德，也会想到美国人对所谓的旧相识一点也不想相认的态度，但他无法改变这些——作为观察者却无法涉足其中，一直以来加拿青年总是被如此对待。他缓缓挪到了沙发旁坐下，盯着电视中重复不断的电视广告，近来售卖的家庭健身器材总是看来不太实用，就像没用的马修一样，他自负地叹了口气。

楼上传来一阵稳健的脚步声，阿尔弗雷德走到楼梯口，将头伸向了一层：“两天后出差的事情解决，能不能让我擅自出境得看你的本事，口若悬河的演说家。顺便，买下那个。”

他指向电视广告。

 

布鲁克的名字扎眼得就像一块烙铁的疤，直截刻在了胸口位置，多年后阿尔弗雷德想起亚瑟向基尔伯特开的那一枪，就像是一道断罪证书，不仅令自认为是亚瑟同伴的人们感受到无情的冷漠，甚至对自己的信仰产生某种绝望的动摇。

亚瑟对基尔伯特的一枪仅是其它人的幸运与基尔伯特本人的不幸。运气偏向基尔伯特的话，亚瑟的子弹也可以射穿弗朗西斯和安东尼奥的身体，只要心情尚好——名副其实的怪物。那近乎是无情的眼神与只有半分后悔的心情早已超出人类该有的恶意范畴。

亚瑟·柯克兰是罪人？

亚瑟·柯克兰是罪人。

亚瑟·柯克兰是罪人！因此他的名声远扬，使用亚瑟就像无法控制的双刃剑，尽管他总是恪尽职守完成任务——不幸地陷入各种纷扰，然后牵扯些无辜的人，最后在一片安详中，安静如死亡的世界里他们最后一眼看向亚瑟。这个杀人犯不在乎自己被多少鬼魂缠绕，除了活下去没有别的信仰，若杀手都朝这样的方向努力，存活到最后的人类绝非诸恶莫作的善人，而是在最后一场对决中率先开枪的恶徒。恶徒当道的社会由不得擅自散播所谓的善意，阿尔弗雷德将刀柄从包中抽出来拿在了手上，直升机降临到他曾踏足的地点。小镇的虚伪名称被刻在木板上，现在被打上了巨大的红叉。

红叉是新鲜血液泼洒的杰作，这所村庄刚刚遭遇一场静谧的屠杀。在美国的特工们赶到之前便已销声匿迹，成为一座彻底的坟场，血腥味飘荡在空气里，三分之一的队员犯呕地蹲下身，阿尔弗雷德却恍惚地走上前。

曾经九死一生的房屋已被销毁，放火烧过的建筑还在不灭的火种下劈啪作响。再快些，比其他人更早到达目的地，有种莫名的指引让阿尔弗雷德心神不宁。

他站在焦土之上，看着布雷克镇长的住处没有一个人影，家人逃窜、布鲁克面色惊恐地躺在床上僵硬无色、虫类正努力往床上爬去。阿尔弗雷德走过去，他打开床头柜的抽屉，里面毫无意外地摆放着可怜的布鲁克在美国引起骚乱的计划，但还未曾实施便命丧黄泉。

会有比美国政府先掌握到恐怖行动的事态而提前赶到，将布鲁克灭口的人——大规模的屠杀不像是一人所为，阿尔弗雷德趁着队员找突入布鲁克住所之前翻找着名单，他的心中有某种直觉，直觉可怕得就像是蝗虫布满稻谷地，密密麻麻烦扰思绪，阿尔弗雷德知道自己在烦扰什么，他深吸口气，将行动人员表展开——

他却不知用怎样的表情表达所想。阿尔弗雷德想他或许正感到某种可耻的背叛，对方背叛了自己，在自己决心开启一场追逐的对决之前便着手要破坏自己的信仰；而他又无比期待着这份报复早些到来，恨不得美国的边防立即溃不成军，能让杀手踏上北美的大陆，让那个散发恐怖气息的灵魂早些站在美国这块生机勃勃又暗藏杀机的土地上。

他见到了亚瑟。只有简单的一行文字，确凿无疑的确实——他们几乎只差一天就会相遇。作为雇佣的杀手，亚瑟正在前往美国的路上，他会在那里下黑手，而作为美国特工的自己将为了保卫祖国前去葬送这个猖狂的刽子手。

他的使命是在宣判亚瑟·柯克兰是罪人的时候，将子弹毫不留情地射进对方的身体，直到心脏停止跳动，直到张嘴发不出声响，亚瑟彻底沉入海底腐化，身体的每一处都将作为罪恶的象征被割开，然后受到人类的处罚。

他几乎就要见到亚瑟·柯克兰了。阿尔弗雷德心想，我现在一定愤怒地像头狮子，咆哮着准备对付这个美国的敌人，这个没有一丝绅士派头的无耻的英国人——将他亲手断绝。

他带着资料走出门，交给情报人员回到了直升机。如坟场的小镇已经使他没有任何留恋，阿尔弗雷德突然想起基尔伯特的灵魂还扣留在这——现在他有不少人作伴。今天发生的一切都太不幸了，他不仅被别人抢走了猎物，还被迫看到了如此惨绝人寰的景象。一直坐在直升机内的马修·威廉姆斯静静地看着阿尔弗雷德。他的心情不如表情那般平静，而是看着与平日不同的阿尔弗雷德思忖着此刻应有的态度。

“我就是个英雄电影的主角，为了国家不惜一切也要杀了那家伙。”

“那家伙？”马修故意重复道。

“那个该死的英国人。”

“这样的话，你该表现得让自己眉头紧皱，咬紧牙关，阿尔弗雷德——你太失态了。”加拿大人淡淡地回应，“你在用着普通人样子做出很恶心的表情。收起你的嘴脸，不要让一会儿登机的特工们知道……你就像个遇到杀人犯同类时幸福笑着的孩子，琼斯。”

 

 

星期日一早阿尔弗雷德便出了门。应当说是天还未亮，时间刚过十二点，马修打着哈欠躺进被窝——他隔壁的窗户便发出巨大的震响，阿尔弗雷德哼着曲调从三楼跳了下去。从被特工们称为“坟场小镇”的任务地点回来后阿尔弗雷德几乎每晚都要出门。因为身份特殊他被禁止独自乘坐火车和飞机，故而去到其它城市会耗费不小的麻烦。阿尔弗雷德甚至逼迫马修·威廉姆斯搬家。他偷看了任务资料，这份已经宣告失败的暴恐行动将由亚瑟·柯克兰实行的三份暗杀为起点。三名议员会被杀害，然后引发各州反对枪支使用修改法案的暴动，接着上升到武力，直到当权政府承受不住压力宣布改组——展开利益之间互相纠葛的肃清。

但这听来荒唐的计划在第一步便被硬生截断。目前为止没有议员被杀，阿尔弗雷德却要求马修一定要随便找一个议员住处附近搬过去。

“亚瑟·柯克兰或许压根没有入境。”这是美国政府最希望的事，马修厉声打断他。

“马修，交给英国杀手的任务就算主人死亡也会顺利完成，如果他收了定金。”

“他或许根本没有去拿取定金。”

“那么是谁能在布鲁克的脑门上开上一枪？”

“美国特工，或许是和我们不同组别的机密任务，为了掩人耳目我们不得不跑一趟……比起布鲁克毫无防备被暗杀，你不如将整个小镇的屠杀算作是亚瑟·柯克兰的杰作，琼斯。”

“哈？你太不了解亚瑟，马修，一点也不了解。”阿尔弗雷德大笑出声，“你连这也想不到，却和我争辩亚瑟是不是来了美国——他当然会来！而那些已经化成尸体的普通人全是他们自作自受。”

马修困惑地皱起了眉头，看着阿尔弗雷德自信地拿起枪，放在了手上，举到马修面前。

“这是什么？”

“不幸。”

“权力，威廉姆斯。那个镇上的所有人把武器看做唯一的权力，掌管权力的人一死，下一个人便是首领。这么说来十分简单，他们模拟了人类若是互相残杀会出现的场景：每个人朝对方开枪，二分之一的几率会是自己死去。活下来的人又将枪举向下一个。到最后世界只会留下两个人，他们有二分之一的机会残留一个，活下来的那个将拥有唯一的权力。”

“我们去的时候一片死寂，琼斯，你的判断不合理——”

“事情发生在一夜之间，亚瑟·柯克兰会站在屋顶等待着他们自相残杀，一动不动，作为杀了布鲁克的罪魁祸首他等待着这场闹剧杀人演出的最后一位胜者，然后朝对方开上一枪。这才是杀手的复仇，威廉姆斯。基尔伯特是亚瑟的同伴，他的死亡必将遭到组织的复仇：而向基尔伯特开枪的是亚瑟·柯克兰，他不会自杀，他必须活下去，所以基尔伯特的死亡原因是布鲁克的小镇本身，那里本该就是个坟场。一个制造枪支弹药的恶性根源，没有理由让他们继续活下去。”

“即使上千个普通人都他妈死在了那里！？你就是个疯子，阿尔弗雷德——”

“那些人跟其它六十亿相比也是罪人，你在悲愤什么，伙计？”阿尔弗雷德哀叹了声，“他们互相除掉了对方，正因他们知道自己身边的所有人都他妈是混蛋，所以开枪的时候他们也毫不怜惜。可以趁机杀掉自己的仇敌，没有什么能比得过人类自己的私欲。”

马修·威廉姆斯冷笑着站起身。他的表情直白地表达出“你在说什么鬼话，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯”的意志，他们永远无法达成某种共通，比如对善恶的定义。马修思考了一夜，他的恐惧有增无减，在听取阿尔弗雷德关于善恶的定义的那一刻，他明白了弗朗西斯曾摸着头对他说“亚瑟的美国孩子和你不一样”的原因：马修不会记恨亚瑟·柯克兰杀害他的监护人们挚友的无情，这是一种宽恕，但阿尔弗雷德毫无宽恕之情。他会因为兴趣杀人，因为心情杀人，不分善恶杀人，必要的时候甚至会将枪口对准安东尼奥和弗朗西斯——他不能让这种事情发生。那是养育过自己的、一心改邪归正的普通人，马修·威廉姆斯不能将恶魔重新带到他们面前。西班牙人和法国人都无法进入美国境内，阿尔弗雷德也无法擅自外出——除非有什么是他不惜叛国也要达成的目的，至少他不会为了举枪对准安东尼奥或是弗朗西斯，而冲破美国的防线去找他们。这样就好，马修心想，每个月他都能确认自己的监护人尚在，而他也恪尽职守看护着美国驯养的最危险的怪物，没有什么比这样行走在钢丝上的生活更适合自己，尽管他也曾奢望自己像普通人那样生活，但终究不是自己的正途，或是还未彻底下决心这么做。

让阿尔弗雷德对国家尽忠，让监护人安稳地活着。马修·威廉姆斯的人生可以尽情为他人释放，只要一切拥有令他自己信服的意义。事实来说，他不希望与自己有牵连的任何人意外身亡，尤其是普通人，所以阿尔弗雷德的罪行由他监管实则是令自己放心，但阿尔弗雷德从不在意。

加拿大青年辗转反侧，终究承认了这一点。

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯是国家供养的怪人机器。并非“美国特工”这般表象的编制，他终究是代言国家的刽子手，而这名刽子手在执行任务时没有丝毫怜悯，甚至对人情世故也没有一丝真诚。

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯骨子里是个杀手。

非也非也，不过是个悲惨的、不会爱人的……溺亡者。

 

马修可怜的水杯第三次落在花岗石地板上，温热的牛奶撒了一地。他呆愣地注视着屏幕，不敢置信地张大了嘴。

第二名议员被害。

他烦恼地揉了揉太阳穴，和阿尔弗雷德争吵搬家事宜才过去六天，他提出的条件就已经措手不及地被达成了。

“我们应该搬过去，搬到哪个目标的身边都好。”

“那为何我们不等着前两名遇害，直到只剩下最后的目标的时候动手——琼斯先生？”

身在办公室里，但他却能想象到此刻高兴得恨不得朝天上开几枪的阿尔弗雷德有多兴奋了。马修停下了手中谈判工作，以特殊部门人员身份提出了任务申请，不出所料半天之内便下达了许可通知。他草拟任务的速度始终无人能及，并且合情合理，文书界的天才——只要和脑力工作沾边。马修赶回屋子喘着气，阿尔弗雷德已经收拾两包行李站在大门外等他。他们连夜飞向了费城，那里是最后一位议员的住处，议员本人的屋子也被设置了最高警戒。

几乎毫无被攻入的可能——如果不是亚瑟·柯克兰的话。阿尔弗雷德像是旅客般在议员居所的花园外逛了圈，便无趣地混进费城人堆里享受种群之间的社交去了。

自从人生改变之后，那家伙还没到过人口如此密集的地方。想起这个，马修也没了跟从的想法。他戒备地向阿尔弗雷德询问安保是否有所纰漏，美国青年摇了摇头：“祖国的防御总是如此周全。”

“这么说，亚瑟·柯克兰的任务注定失败了。”

“难道议员会被一辈子保护在这？当他不是议员的某一天，暗杀便可算作普通犯罪了。但我要在这之前捉到亚瑟。”

明明没有遇见对方的必要。马修·威廉姆斯看着阿尔弗雷德逐渐走远。这个曾经的杀手在两年的生活中努力习惯变成一个特工，但亚瑟·柯克兰消息的出现却让他立刻又变回了玩世不恭的杀人机器，白白浪费了自己煞费苦心引领的方向：他竟然想要让阿尔弗雷德走回正途，只因为国家愿意承认他的存在价值。而亚瑟·柯克兰的存在对美国毫无意义。

世界上有六十亿的人口想要听到亚瑟·柯克兰的死讯，而阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的命运将不会那么悲惨。他正用自己的行动赎罪，想要证明自己的确通过为美国效力偿还自己曾经作为杀手的罪恶。用杀人偿还杀人，这不是美国会允许发生的事——这是他们在纵容这个荒唐的机器——阿尔弗雷德终究是工具。

寒风吹过马修的身体，他转身回了酒店。第三名议员的死期至少在戒备时期不会到来，他全当自己作为孤独的陪伴者来度过一次休闲的假期，剩下的事情都交给阿尔弗雷德，一个他最不信任的男人。

不受信任的阿尔弗雷德在街边闲逛。他想起亚瑟·柯克兰教训他永远不要在城市中逗留太久，普通人的气味会染在自己身上，最后轻易暴露在校准镜下。他们很少进城去，在城市里自己会格外显眼，阿尔弗雷德遵从了这份叮嘱，他能感受到人流穿过自己身旁时狐疑的眼神，仿佛自己并非人类那般普通地站着，而是寻找猎物将刀刺入对方心脏的潜在罪犯该事先丢进监狱。

他只得走在没人的巷子里敲敲打打，四处留意有关“金发碧眼英国人”的消息。亚瑟·柯克兰今天到费城了吗？他看过那间议员的住所准备等待了吗？他会在哪里休憩？阿尔弗雷德随心所欲地臆断着亚瑟的处境，他想对方此刻一定身在费城，一定和自己一样对城市不相适应，烦闷地躲在无人的角落闭眼。他宁可打劫商店也不会老实排队付钱，然后躺在破旧的宾馆中睡个安稳觉。阿尔弗雷德在费城闲逛了三日，他攀爬上高楼顶层，俯视着霓虹夜景，从那里寻找一丝亚瑟·柯克兰的气息。我们相隔几乎只在百公里之内，两年来从未如此贴近，几乎触手可得，然后——

然后，阿尔弗雷德心想。我应当对准他的软肋用刀狠狠刺下去，结束这场两年来的别离。若是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯在对阵中死去，那他说不定会获得由国家颁发的英雄勋章（骗人的）；若是亚瑟·柯克兰被阿尔弗雷德射杀，那么世上唯一信仰亚瑟·柯克兰的人便这样荒唐地突然地离世，这份信仰将消失不见，而阿尔弗雷德总算可以一心一意为国效力，终生守在这个国家的笼子里。

这世间总有些许无奈让人无法随心所欲，阿尔弗雷德并不惧怕这些，他想，我和你谁会先沉入水底？

空有呼啸的风回答他，只有国家意志还在和他说话。他闭上眼时能想起亚瑟·柯克兰的模样，想起他们在粗陋的性事中互相僵持不下，亚瑟眼中充血恶狠狠瞪着他，像是想要激怒阿尔弗雷德体内每种沉睡的英勇士气。

而他叫不出那不可名状的心情是哪种称谓，只知道在贯穿亚瑟的时候他能感受到，蕴含在肾上腺素激增的快感中，藏在将亚瑟打败的兴奋里，然后，他想起亚瑟夜晚注视他的安静视线。他也那样回望过亚瑟，在对方杀人的时候，蓝色的眸子便在血色覆盖的视线中看着那道划出一条条血线的背影中。

然后他看着亚瑟转过头，检查自己是否健在，他们手牵手走回去，回到黑色的泥潭里，那里鸦雀无声，那里白骨堆积。他握着亚瑟的手，慢慢沉进去，死亡的寂静总是一点点渗入骨髓，他们只有在无人的寂静中能够入睡，只有在对方的视线中能够安心。

来到费城的第四天夜晚，阿尔弗雷德远隔三条街感受到某种异样的躁动。他加快了步子躲进巷子，破旧的公寓之间有人呜咽悲鸣。他握紧枪靠在墙边一步步挪进，哀嚎停歇了下来，死人不会说话，普通的杀人者会立即逃离犯罪现场，应该立刻追上去，阿尔弗雷德深知这一点——但他脚步却慢下来，一点点靠近，绕到对方身后。

黑色的风衣包裹着瘦削的身形。一个不靠怪力也能使用刀具的杀手，在夜间起舞时划出的痕迹会令普通人感到恐惧，与某种命运被按上快进键戛然而止走到尽头的预感，亚瑟注视过每一个被杀者的眼睛，对方所有不甘都存入最后恐惧哀怨的神色里。

阿尔弗雷德看见犯罪者静静站在尸体中间。唯独自信的杀人者总在杀人后站在原地，他像是在休息，或是回味一些经历，原地消化些负罪感，然后踏上归家的旅途。杀人者僵直了身子。他知道阿尔弗雷德在背后，只是犹豫不决，索性呆愣地站在那。阿尔弗雷德想起两年前大火在组织基地烧得彻底，几乎蔓延过整个山林。亚瑟·柯克兰离开时也是一个单薄的背影，那不像是诀别的身影，而是单纯认为应该离开——便这么做。美国青年朝那个身影走近，他的任务目标就在眼前，走上去，对准后脑勺开枪——但他举起的手却止不住地颤抖，甚至抖落了枪支，阿尔弗雷德仍没停下脚步。自己的枪跌落在地上的声响令对方也全身颤抖，手中的军刀掉在了脚边，阿尔弗雷德看着亚瑟·柯克兰的背影正微微颤抖，他张开双臂，兀自将自己所有的怨恨全都——

忘了干净。

他只知道亚瑟·柯克兰就在这里。确切的，是亚瑟·柯克兰的心跳在自己的怀中跳动。

“我学会了你做不到的事。”

他宣判道，却控制不住自己口中该死的深情。他们几乎一句话也说不出口，只知道相互靠近，更加靠近，但却不知如何表达，不知倾诉于谁，阿尔弗雷德只得咬紧牙关，努力让自己显得漠不关心。

“我想我该告诉你。”

那算什么？那算接吻，没什么别的意义，只是下意识这么做了，仅此而已——但却不是杀手做出的事，至少不是死亡降临。

 

大部分时候，询问某些在生活中因为职业惯性而将回答变为习惯的人一些用来检测性格的问题时总能得到一些近似却又显得特别的回答，比如杀手不会认为定时炸弹危险，但滴滴发响的计数声就和敲打轰鸣的钟声一样令人感到无比焦躁与恐惧。

杀手害怕钟声？这并非完全的问句，只是在某些场景他们将其带入便有不同的处境。假若是下一秒便要动手，而此刻用来计数的秒针转动声——是的，那是一种恐惧与紧张。若不按时射出一枚百分百命中的子弹，那么蹲守三天也毫无意义。同样地，若是二十分钟内不撤离现场，转动的分分秒秒便成为了一项死亡通报。时间对拥有意识的人类而言并非一条平缓延长的直线。人们原本从主观意识上曲解时间，认为那是由人类的磁场也能影响。但或许那也是某种跳跃的分秒，就好像美国杀手回想自己过去的两年，一切就像是按了快进，千篇一律迅速回放，直接衔接在了亚瑟离开与相遇的背影上。

他发觉亚瑟·柯克兰几乎毫无改变。稍有不同，但从本质而言他们都没有多大进步。这是个令人叹惋的结论，阿尔弗雷德承认两年里可怜的马修·威廉姆斯试图扳正他的认知观念但在见到亚瑟·柯克兰以后一切又归于了零。

你看，和杀手拥抱是非常可笑的事。他们光是手也可以作为一把刀，握紧拳头便是炸弹，没有一处不是用来伤人的武器。但阿尔弗雷德却又擅自抱紧了亚瑟。他们既可以算作是时隔两年重逢的队友，也可以是美国特工和应当立即执行枪决的处决对象。但这些设定都必须遵从人生框定给他们无情的一手宣判：也就是，他们都是十恶不赦的犯罪者。

在这个时候，他们是否应当保持这样拥抱的姿势来相处便不仅是单单两个人的事。法律不允许亚瑟·柯克兰入境，也不会允许美国特工与这名正待逃亡的杀手结合。他们重新站在一起的本身是一种背叛，美国人应当知道他已经从心底背叛了国家，至少他的忠诚分给了亚瑟·柯克兰一部分。亚瑟从被阿尔弗雷德拥抱的顷刻起便失去了法律公正判决的机会：阿尔弗雷德已经越界了。是的，是的，从一开始便是堕落的相遇，亚瑟·柯克兰在十七岁前就学会了宽恕自己，对所谓人间正道保持缄默。他此时应当推开阿尔弗雷德，就像自己离开基地、崩了头目的脑袋时那样决断地离开，忽视火海中阿尔弗雷德叫着自己的名字，分别时当然不该说再见，没有什么对他们而言是不可打破的规矩。亚瑟明知这一点，这个英格兰出生、没有国籍的黑道上的杀手比谁都明白。他扣住阿尔弗雷德的手臂，对方在他的耳边喘着气，亚瑟·柯克兰静静听着，然后闭上眼。

柯克兰谨记自己所有的技能里唯有不擅入水这点。溺入水中的窒息感是唯一让他感到生命无助的软肋。所以只要英格兰人希望，总会有一天他应当是“溺死”在了别人手中，而非任何报复形式般身亡。他的死亡取决何时会被困于海水中，双目模糊、口鼻中咸湿的海水堵塞住他求生索取氧气的机会。就好比现在，这个男人的已经长成到了十九岁，十九岁对亚瑟·柯克兰来说不过是置办许多任务时的某个时期，那时候他还牵着阿尔弗雷德的手。那是他和美国少年保持若即若离亲子关系的最后一年，随后美国人变得暴躁，而亚瑟想要制服他已经体会到了力不从心。

这个十九岁、拥抱住他的男人几乎把一切重量压在了他身上。他的身上有着杀手的架子，那些隐藏的杀气全又显露出来，这份虚伪的特工身份只轻轻点破便被戳穿。除此以外他还有亚瑟不曾拥有过的更大的负担，这份负担加重了阿尔弗雷德的喘息，拖累了他矫健的身影，还让自己复杂的情绪在亚瑟面前涌现，一些亚瑟·柯克兰无法理解的。

社会关系。柯克兰读出了阿尔弗雷德不再单纯不知人间滋味。他以社会的方式行走在街道上，逐渐将自己染色成了同类人。这样看来，他们的关系本该变得遥远。亚瑟抬起手，他拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的后背。

“我有很多要说。”

“那就别说了，反正与我无关。”

阿尔弗雷德暂且放开了亚瑟。他们确信互相不会逃跑，以此仍有戒备地腾出一只手捡起自己的武器，另一只手揪着对方的袖口。

阿尔弗雷德背起了亚瑟的行李，旅行包里藏着大约四把长枪和一些刀具，拆卸后沉甸甸搭在美国青年的身上。

亚瑟意料之中地暂时放弃了袭击目标。他的任务实则因为布鲁克的死亡已经无期限延长，此刻带着长枪来到美国不过是某种执念。他曾十分抗拒接近这个描述与现实中都存在着巨大隔阂的国家，一是为了自己，二是为了阿尔弗雷德，这对他来说没什么值得否认的。

就像阿尔弗雷德主动牵着他的手带路在前走，而亚瑟也没有甩手和对方反目的必要。这是他的国家，他有更多的经验与自信穿行在这富饶的土地。小巷里的尸体会有人来收拾，那些试图打劫英国杀手的恶徒只是经历了单纯的以暴制暴。亚瑟在外游荡了大概有三天，现在阿尔弗雷德需要带着他去暖暖身子。他们采取了曾经惯用的手法——找间不正规的旅馆，爬墙翻进空房里。

这个四百年寿命的国家，也到了踩在旅馆地板上能听到吱呀声和发霉味道的年纪。阿尔弗雷德脱下了外套和长裤，他必须保证明天能够穿着同样的外套安全走在大街上，不引起任何人怀疑。而现在他们一个靠在窗边，一个坐在船上，阿尔弗雷德从口袋里摸索出烟包，一支递向了亚瑟的方向。

“……”犹豫了五秒，英国人还是走了上去。碰到手指的一瞬间阿尔弗雷德握住了亚瑟的手腕朝后倒去，被用力拉扯的英国杀手跟随着一起倒在生锈弹簧的床上，他贴在美国青年胸口，清晰地听见对方心脏跳动的声音。

啊啊，一直以来都是如此。亚瑟·柯克兰几乎困倦地闭上眼。这个声音踏实有力，除了自己那几乎不因过激的心情打乱节奏的心跳以外，这是他最为熟悉、唯二不会果断碾碎的地方。一声声起搏彰显着不争的事实：阿尔弗雷德属于他，这些活着的证明都属于他。他可以就这样直白地宣布出声，这时琼斯便说，是的，没错，好极了亚瑟。但他们都没说话，只在必要的时候，或是心情愉快的时候。

真是糟心。亚瑟揪紧了床单，他不想就这样抬起身，以免让阿尔弗雷德看见他现在窘迫的脸。连亚瑟自己都无法说明自己是怎样的心情。他应当没有眼泪地、没有笑容地就这样得过且过多活几年，而阿尔弗雷德像是第二次意外再临，将这些计划全都打乱了。

阿尔弗雷德对他穷追不舍？非也，反而是亚瑟总是对这个刺耳的名字念念不忘。但他们无需确认对方是否也这么想，亚瑟没理由想象背叛又复合会不会给对方带来怨恨和苦恼。他现在感到充实，并且无法割舍这份危险的依存状态，那阿尔弗雷德也一定同样如此。

他脱下了黑色风衣，跨坐在阿尔弗雷德身上，遮住了窗外洒进来的半轮月光。他居高临下地看着这个十九岁体态健硕的青年，想起七年前他们认识的时候，那双蓝色的眼睛爬满了血丝，带着真诚笑容盯着自己。

他会为了阿尔弗雷德动刀用枪，也会玩味地将美国少年的头颅当靶子。亚瑟·柯克兰无时不用危险的目光注视着他手中的阿尔弗雷德，回馈给他的便是这个拥有靛蓝眼睛的男人轻咳两声，他伸手扣在了亚瑟跨上的皮带扣。

窗外响起钟声。十二点敲钟实在是有违人性，幸运的是他们听见了这声钟响，他们互相带有情欲地看着对方，新的一天开始了，然后人生也是。

“你见过乌鸦啄腐尸的样子。”

“我知道。”

“和现在有些相似。”

“不太一样……嗯……他们挑食。”

“我们都不算杂食，又不是每个人都和同性上床……这超乎了我们该有对性的认知。”

“说得好像我他妈今天是第一次被阿尔弗雷德操……啧。”

“不太一样、那不太一样……还是有些许相像，你挑着我身体哪部分可以直白地属于你，比如性和心脏，然后啄下去。”

“所以你假惺惺地废话那么久，就只是想这么做。”

“那是相互的，亚瑟，就像你也喊我的名字，而我也愿意听到你这样叫我。不是零零三二，也不是琼斯特工，反正他妈不是别人叫出来的声音。”

“咳哈……啧。”

“对，趁着现在的姿势你可以尽情听我说话，然后我也可以听你说。我们以前不是这样，应该是互相扯着头发算计谁挨揍喊疼后先下手，而不是现在这样……你情我愿。普通人也这样？那真是恶心透了，我们活得就像是别人，不像是我和你该有的样子……哈啊。”

“咳、操……咳咳、你他妈——”

“然后是另一种意味，有关我该告诉你的事，直到现在。我他妈就在这该死的阳光里活了两年，每天要做的无非是打开电视、去趟超市、跑步健身，这些几乎就是白费力气的举动他们是怎么说的？他们在做完这些以后自我检测，然后满足地想：这样足以证明我活在社会上。”

“你也可以这么做……就这样。”

“我做不到。”阿尔弗雷德咬紧了牙关。他们进行地很慢，这对熟悉性的两人来说适应不是难事。亚瑟揪紧床单，皱着眉头强撑双眼看着他。湖绿的眼眸现在处于下方，由阿尔弗雷德挡住了窗外的光亮，但这双眼睛依旧十分显眼。

“你做得到，我他妈费尽心思把你……嗯……”

“你他妈就是个懦夫，被我捅过以后也不敢嚷嚷的无耻混蛋……别开玩笑了，亚瑟，我是什么样的人？”

“我的阿尔弗雷德。”

“是的，真对，棒极了。”他抬高了自己抚养人的腿，“然后我们终究变成什么样？”

一阵窒息的晕眩，亚瑟困乏地快要闭上眼，但汹涌的快感浪潮将他无数次拍醒，他只觉得自己二十三年都活在那片深海里，陷进去，沉下去，不求谁伸手握紧他的手腕，比如眼前固执地紧抓住他不放的美国人。

唯一让他苦恼的是，阿尔弗雷德的确没想要救他一把。他将身体抵在亚瑟身上，和别人做爱时他们不这样，不会抱得太紧，也不会选择面对面看着对方的眼睛，或是把嘴贴在对方的唇上。尽管那还夹带着烟味，这下他们连气味都融在了一起。

亚瑟的绝望感来自闭上眼看见冤魂飘荡在周身时他找不到宽恕自己的理由，认定自己的死亡是简单直白的事情，判断对方是否该死是法庭的事，但不论法庭怎么想，擅自将活物的性命快进到结局正是亚瑟·柯克兰负责的。

而阿尔弗雷德，他是个命中注定与天性使然不符的混合。他不是个杀手，杀手在杀人的时候没有正义感——这一点来说阿尔弗雷德也是个杀手，他在惩戒时没有情感，自然想不到对方也有家庭牵挂，那些与国家大义无关。国家英雄被自己的国家毁了一半，剩下的便握在亚瑟手里。当他察觉的时候，阿尔弗雷德已经将身体塞进亚瑟的怀里、亚瑟的躯体中、吞噬他的血肉，不容抗拒地结合在一起。

不会有其他结论，终究殊途同归。殊途同归有时对命运中交互的两人是件公平的裁决，就在亚瑟·柯克兰一个人孤苦地向下沉溺在那片死海中时，身边一个个到达底端的灵魂发出叩向地狱的震颤，亚瑟向身旁伸出手，果不其然地被阿尔弗雷德握住了手腕。

“我见识到了个自以为命运已经走向无法回头的可爱家伙……他觉得我们都一样，他以为美国的暗巷本该是个刑场，在别的国家都是，在这里却不同。他觉得不公平……所以他找上我，试探着问我，如果想要救自己热爱的家人有没有别的办法。”

“那你是怎么做的，大英雄？”

高潮过后的亚瑟脸上浮现出一阵惬意，他那冰凉了整个夜间的手总算被阿尔弗雷德捂出一阵暖意。

“我准备等事成之后大声宣布：溺亡人只有两个，是我和亚瑟。至于他，他本就是个善人，而他的家人不必为了逃脱良心的谴责乞求裁断的降临。我们只是慢慢、慢慢地沉到海底，晚走一步都不行。”

 

马修·威廉姆斯在星巴克里呆了一上午，阿尔弗雷德这才姗姗来迟。加拿大青年谨慎地问琼斯，遇到恶魔了吗？琼斯大笑着说只见到了恶魔手下的一只蝙蝠，为了吸血还在他脖子上咬了一小口。

“说真的，我们过得很好，如果背德者也有幸福的话，那不是牵手像情侣一样走在街上一定要对他人证明才能获得满足的事。”阿尔弗雷德吸了两口马修为自己准备的饮品，“只要我不在，他反而会在美国过好些。现在，是时候为你两年来的忧心忡忡做个善良的施舍。你要带我去比利牛斯山，嗯？他们一定住在那，他们谁都不肯多离开自己国家一步，也不想远离对方一步。我曾经去过那，我们的左边是西班牙，右边是法国，我想我和他再走几步就能看到个小屋子，或许你也在里面，马修，但我们没有。亚瑟不会去见他们，所以那两条捡了三分之一幸运的生命已经吊着胃口等了我许久，等着我过去见他们，由我来宽恕他们。安东尼奥和弗朗西斯，他们就该和我一样，信仰一些玄乎的……英雄主义。”


	3. Chapter 3

天是红色的。

“天是蓝色的。”

波诺弗瓦不悦地转身看向左侧的男孩。英国少年撇着嘴站在他身旁，八岁的少年有时会说出些令人哭笑不得的言论。天空字面意义来说当然是蓝色，但弗朗西斯想要教会他的却并非这一点。

弗朗西斯蹲下身，微笑着揉了揉亚瑟的脑袋，然后拿出枪抵在了少年的额间。对方紧张地咽了口气，朝后退后一步，双腿打着颤，对突然而来的威胁感到困惑不解。

“天是——红——色——的。”弗朗西斯重复道。

“……红色。”一咬牙，亚瑟老老实实地小声回答。弗朗西斯于是将枪调换了位置，握住枪口，而把枪柄朝向亚瑟面前。

“拿着它，然后站着别动。让我来告诉你为什么天空是红色。”

法国青年举起双枪。他的身后站着瑟瑟发抖的八岁英国男孩，两个队友端着枪姗姗来迟。他们总是三人出行，直到弗朗西斯在尸堆里捡到这个哭包英国男孩。大概是年轻犯下的失误，他阻止了安东尼奥和基尔伯特对准少年太阳穴的枪口，把他背回了基地。苏格兰人和北爱尔兰人一看便十分不欢迎这样纯种英格兰模样的少年加入，首领没说话全当默许。为了防止无穷尽的骚扰和施暴恶友三人不得不经常带着亚瑟·柯克兰东奔西走。他进步缓慢，但还算认真，并且始终对三人的态度表示不满。

警戒心与反抗心在英格兰少年身下扎下了根。他因为观摩了整个行凶现场，造成的精神冲击影响了曾经的记忆。亚瑟端着沉重的枪，看着四散的目标，虽然毫无头绪，但他可以十分确信弗朗西斯将本该隐蔽的行动完全搞砸了——他们几乎闪耀登场，直接站在了舞台中央。可喘着气咒骂法国人做事鲁莽的两个朋友却没有抱怨事态严肃。他们的眼中比弗朗西斯闪烁着更为残忍的凶险目光，比猛兽更加血腥的危险构成三角将亚瑟围在中间。弗朗西斯让亚瑟把自己送给他的耳机带上，调上舒缓的乐曲。按下播放键，三人冲向了遮蔽物之外，英国少年一屁股跌坐到了地上。

他要学会习惯。亚瑟·柯克兰告诉自己需要学会习惯杀人，杀人背德，但他没有别的路可走。活下去比什么都重要，在他乞求法国人把他带走的时候就决定了一切。

所以他冷静地观察着在飘荡血气的空中挥舞枪的身影。一场典型的法国浪漫般的猎杀行为、一次德国人不留生机的屠杀、一次西班牙与囚徒搏击的决胜局。

二十个人撩翻在地，他们四个都活着。这意味着安全回到组织的话他们都能饱餐一顿。安东尼奥格外兴奋，他在今天的任务中背负了最多血债，但那却像是荣誉奖章一般令他自豪。安东尼奥蹲下身，将亚瑟·柯克兰托在自己肩膀上站起身往回走。

“呜、呜哇——”

“噗哈哈哈哈哈，你看这臭小子一副要在你身上尿裤子的蠢样。”

“他已经八岁了，基尔伯特。”

“八岁还不是会尿裤子，二十八岁说不定也会。”弗朗西斯故作认真地吓唬着安东尼奥，他将枪插回了后腰的皮套里，又抬起手去捏了捏压在安东尼奥脑袋上的小家伙的脸。

“天空是什么颜色？”这回总该承认了，弗朗西斯对自己的教导充满自信，期待着英国少年服从事实与威压理解作为杀手来说最浅显的道理：拒绝天真。

亚瑟·柯克兰视线看向了前方，认真思考着。他知道在刚才残虐的景象中天空已经不是蓝色了，但却并非弗朗西斯希望的红。法国人仅仅看到了血液本身，或许那代表疼痛与暴力至上，但亚瑟分明理解天空不该是被血色蒙蔽下显现的模样。他是在可怜的枪下亡魂倒下的瞬间，血液飞溅到脸上而紧张地闭上眼时想到的。

亚瑟没有什么天空可看。

“是黑色。”

接着他会被弗朗西斯气急败坏地从安东尼奥肩上拎下来暴打一顿，但对英国少年来说已经无所谓了。他和这三个人不一样——亚瑟以前从未察觉自己比普通人更适合做刽子手的行当，并非他乐意选择这样的人生规划，而是在成长的某一天，亚瑟·柯克兰察觉自己是个理应成为这样的人类，背负屠杀罪名的怪物。

而负责养育这样的怪物成长的弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦只是静静看着。自从他提升为参谋以后亲自动手的任务减少了些，逐渐他们只需要做个监护人陪在亚瑟身旁，而他会笔直冲进活人之间，对准将死之人的心脏射出子弹，听着令他心态平和的音乐，露出少年嗜血的笑容。

弗朗西斯以为这将是头无法被驯服的怪物，至少在打败组织里认定实力第一的安东尼奥之后，很长一段时间内亚瑟·柯克兰的坏名声将传遍业内。柯克兰的确做到了这些，但不仅限于此。十七岁第一个单人任务到来，亚瑟一个人进去，却拖着一头金发的美国少年一起爬上阶梯。

弗朗西斯认为这是某种命运中的传承，就像他抚养亚瑟（英国杀手拒绝承认这一点），而亚瑟也会抚养一个美国少年。但令他意外的是，这个左眼充血的少年用更为深远的视线看着众人。既非同情也非艳羡，而是某种必然的相遇，独立于他人站在不合群的人中，与那个孤僻的亚瑟·柯克兰几乎一个模样。

像猎犬一样。但他的主人是谁？弗朗西斯紧盯着这个搅动大局的美国少年，毫无疑问这是首领与某个该死的政府做得其中一环的交易，而零零三二作为商品被意料之中地运送了进来。

这个国家机器被最强的杀手培养着，却并未成为下一个最强杀手，而是挣扎在成为怪物或是机器的扭曲人格中艰难前行，这些都是在弗朗西斯离开那令人不愿提起的伤心地以后的事。

他和安东尼奥从那个满是黑火药的小镇中逃了出来，没有带上基尔伯特。这是唯一一次他们没有三人一起撤离，以后也没那机会了。安东尼奥是个需要指挥官的蛮牛，因此他从前开始就对弗朗西斯有着特别的执着。出于生活中空缺一部分的需要，也是出于安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多本人的青睐，弗朗西斯知道他们有希望结合。

这是某种出于客观情况的判断，他们拖延了时间一起在外周游。然后他们在路边收容了被抛弃的马修·威廉姆斯，男孩眼巴巴望着弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦手中的卷饼，安东尼奥在身旁戒备地盯着加拿大少年的动作。弗朗西斯撕了半截给饥饿的少年，看着他狼吞虎咽吃进去，法国人大笑着敲打着西班牙人的肩，让他一起嘲笑这个孩子出糗的模样。

“好吧，好吧，你很喜欢他。”安东尼奥失落地长长叹了口气，“我以为我们单独相处的时间会更长些。”

“单独相处的时间？你在说什么，别傻了安东尼奥，我才不会带他走。”我不会再犯和收养那个忘恩负义的该死的英国人一样的错。弗朗西斯固执地辩解道。他又回看了一眼，加拿大男孩有着一头柔软的卷发，乍看与阿尔弗雷德那小子几乎一个模子刻出来一样，但性格却是截然相反的两码事。

“你喜欢孩子。”

“吹你的牛吧西班牙人，我他妈一点也不喜欢。”

“我们可以带他走。我是说，我们有条件。”

“你到底想说什么？”

“你累了，弗朗西斯。”安东尼奥紧盯着法国人的眼睛，“你累了，虽然我还能做很多事，但没了基尔伯特我们已经不能回到过去。如果你想的话，我们可以……换条路走。”

他的眼珠瞥向少年的位置，示意弗朗西斯再仔细瞧瞧。安东尼奥蹲下身，朝加拿大男孩伸出手。孤苦的少年看着陌生的示好困扰地将头歪向一边。接着是弗朗西斯挠挠头，妥协认输般也跪坐在了地上，将加拿大男孩抱在了怀里。

“你看，他的身体柔弱到如果我们没有给他这顿饭，不超过十八小时就会死亡。和亚瑟·柯克兰与阿尔弗雷德不一样，他没有一点拥有强壮身体成为杀手的机会。”

弗朗西斯沉默着点点头，他环扣在加拿大少年身上的手在肌肉部位捏了捏，确认让这个可怜的家伙成为一个靠身体吃饭的肉食者根本毫无可能。

“有机会的话，他会成为那边世界的人。”

“哪边世界？”波诺弗瓦已经将少年整个揽在了怀里，颇为顺手地捏着少年惊慌躲避的脸颊。

“和我们毫不相关的世界！如果有机会的话，为了洗脱他遇见我们的这份不幸，就让他拯救别人一次吧。”

记住，你是为了拯救他人而提前学会了些本不该有的知识的可怜人。你有机会成为律师、国家公务员或者教授，但首要地，你要成为引路人，将一个迷失在路上的可怜人带到他潜意识中最想去的地方。

马修·威廉姆斯引路的猎犬一脚踢开了安静的屋子大门。弗朗西斯正洗着碗。他不紧不慢地擦拭着两人份的餐盘、碗勺，美国青年便粗鲁地躺在了沙发上。弗朗西斯将叮咚响的厨房收拾好，双手在围裙上擦了擦走出厨房。阿尔弗雷德闭着眼正不耐烦地打发等待的时间，他睁开蓝色的眸子，看见弗朗西斯微微笑着，包容地看向阿尔弗雷德下一秒抵在自己胸口的枪柄。

 

“我的小马修被你藏在哪了？”他试图用轻松的语调开启话题。

“敲晕丢到了楼上去。怪不得他性格唯唯诺诺像个娘炮，你们居然给他装了个那样恶心的房间。”

“安东尼奥老想要送给马修一副拳击手套，毕竟我讨厌那种粗暴的野蛮运动，但要知道，我宁可他飞奔一百公里去斗牛场里挥洒热血也不想让他对我的孩子有一点多余的企图。”

“你当妈时候的口气着实可笑。”

“噢，随便你怎么激怒，美国人，结果来看我活得很好，而你浑浑噩噩每天虽然经历丰富，但几乎停滞不前——直到前两天电视里都在讨论亚瑟·柯克兰会在什么时候袭击第三名议员。我想你终于有了忙活劲了。”

阿尔弗雷德将枪收了回去，冷嗤一声没有作答。弗朗西斯起身又去了厨房，带回了两杯热茶。

他将嘴唇搭在杯口，看着阿尔弗雷德不愿碰热和的茶水，而是自己起身打开冰箱，扔了三瓶可乐到沙发上。

法国人控制不住偷笑出声：“看看你这被亚瑟和马修惯出来的嚣张样子，还做着代表美国英雄的梦？”

仅仅是性格和习惯被关怀，但意志并没有。弗朗西斯即使知道这一点也绝不亲口承认阿尔弗雷德脑袋的确在某些深刻的领域超乎常人地聪慧，但与自己对阵的时候便不行。

“你叫我来想做什么？”

“为马修过生日。”

“在生日这天把他敲晕丢在床上，这种事你看起来一点都不生气。”

“是啊，的确如此，我让安东尼奥慢悠悠去取蛋糕，因为电视上美国那有关亚瑟的异想天开的新闻让我判断你绝对见过了他，然后和他腻歪在一起‘坦诚相待’，然后在衣衫凌乱的状态下被FBI乱枪射穿。马修一定忙得不会有时间回来过生日，所以蛋糕我也只买了小份，反正也只有我和安东尼奥吃。你见到那个英格兰人了？他——”

“他没有过来。”

“……我想也是。”法国人握紧了茶杯，这是预料之中的答案，但他心中仍未免有种失落，“你知道，我们这行的命与其死在普通人手上，不如被同伴亲手解决，那是某种安心的感受。如果不是你就是亚瑟，他不会来这边，所以才会让你来。”

听起来我就像是备用的。阿尔弗雷德厌恶地将头扭向一边，手中把玩着枪械。他想：这个法国人叽叽喳喳许久，如果真的谋求一命呜呼那大可直接开始说些遗言，而不用像现在这样口若悬河意犹未尽。显然地，弗朗西斯有事要拜托。

“现在，因为这很丢脸，所以我岔开了安东尼奥，毕竟若是他在一定说不出口。”弗朗西斯大口灌进茶水，然后酣畅一声。

“我在想自己该以什么身份死去，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯——以前我还叫过你零零三二，但你的确更适合阿尔弗雷德。你是一条效忠于他人的性命，尽管美国人民追求自由，但你和他们格格不入。这就是你无法获得幸福的原因，这个世界的阿尔弗雷德就是个没有机会主导全局的失败的英雄，仅此而已。”美国青年恨不得立即打烂法国人的嘴，但他没有动手，比起现在就让波诺弗瓦闭上嘴，潜藏在心里的某个困惑似乎出现正待解决的转机，阿尔弗雷德希望法国人能够告诉他。

弗朗西斯说：“你问自己：‘我该为国家做事，还是该为本没有的第二种机会……选择亚瑟·柯克兰？’当然了，你不会承认后者，因为那没什么必要，你完全没必要为了亚瑟这么做，所以直到再次见到他以前你都做出了十分正确的选择。亚瑟·柯克兰甚至为了你而狠心把你丢还给了美国政府，让马修有机会把你引入正途，最后的结果也如大家所料，一重新见到亚瑟你就完蛋了。

“你想问为什么会这样，自己无法像亚瑟·柯克兰开枪？这是原则问题，因为他是你的熟人，因为你包庇他，然后。然后，阿尔弗雷德，听着，你或许在来这里的路上做了梦，闭上眼的时候你或许开始妄想和亚瑟在你和马修住的那间屋子里相安无事。你们每天看看电视、去一次超市然后一起健身，只有你和亚瑟两个人，如果是和亚瑟的话，这样的生活并不令人觉得厌恶。但这只是奢望，因为亚瑟·柯克兰是个溺亡人，他注定四处流亡。

“然后，不幸的是，只要是杀手都逃不过这份命运的制裁，即使有人想要否定自己作为杀手的前身。阿尔弗雷德，你也是……溺亡人。”

“……”沉默的美国杀手吞咽了声，静谧的空气中回响着他坚定的回复，“别得意了，弗朗西斯，要说这一点，你们都是。我不是为了了解你才来的吗？那么就来扳倒我，让我看看你有什么理由避免我的处刑。”

“我知道自己是。就算逼迫着安东尼奥让他也去教堂里忏悔，去做义工，一起抚养马修·威廉姆斯，我们始终都曾经是个杀手。但阿尔弗雷德，我想上帝知道我有悔过的诚心，他虽然不会宽恕我被迫以杀手的罪恶、用杀手的身份被判定死亡，但他却愿意答应我唯独一件事，这件事像开满比利牛斯山的花苞，在花苞绽开的时候整个风都在呼啸着那个声音。那个声音追逐着我的声音，让我想起十年前自己曾是个普通人时拥有的那份特权，我和安东尼奥都享有了这份宽恕。”弗朗西斯被阿尔弗雷德厌恶地看着自顾自说下去，对自己上翘的嘴角与载满笑意的脸毫不掩饰，“拥有一个家庭，当你做完了一天的工作不想去酒吧里尽兴而是和某个人躺一起，数星星或是单纯牵着手不觉得厌恶……我重新拥有了爱情。”

阿尔弗雷德挑起眉。他觉得自己像是听错了什么，一个多年来不曾进入耳中的词汇，那是什么？他急需确认，焦躁地握紧了拳头。弗朗西斯闭上眼，再次悠悠地说出口。

“Love.”

他不顾一切翻身便冲向了弗朗西斯，双手钳制住法国人的脖子用力扣紧，压在对方身上狂怒地乱吼。在阁楼上的马修强撑起昏涨的头脑跌跌撞撞翻下楼梯，他大叫着阿尔弗雷德和弗朗西斯的名字，不顾一切地跑到扭打在一起的两人之间试图分开。

弗朗西斯根本没有还手。他被阿尔弗雷德拎起又扔回地板，始终没有被阿尔弗雷德一枪置于死地。他在恐慌，可怜的孩子，看啊这个美国人如此恐慌，他眼中满是怜悯，想起自己某天从教堂里出来也是这该死的糗样，他几乎抑制不住地哭出声，安东尼奥在教堂外接应他，苦恼地笑着将法国人揽进怀里，他揉着对方脑袋，问他：怎么啦，可怜的弗朗西斯，你想起了什么？

贞德。法国人捂着脸，他说，我看见了贞德，我是，我是那么爱她……

当然，当然如此，我可从来没有占据你心中有关贞德地位的想法。安东尼奥安慰着弗朗西斯，而对方只是摇着头，他像是十足喜悦，西班牙人猜想或许是因为法国人再次像普通人那样拥有爱人的胆量以此觉得十分幸福，他们一路牵着手回家，听弗朗西斯都说说他爱着哪些人，直到最后一个名字，他念道：还有安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多。

那之后他们便无所畏惧，即使阿尔弗雷德朝弗朗西斯咆哮着“你已经死了，你个该死的背德者”弗朗西斯也不惧怕承认这一点。他已经死了，拥有爱情这一点是多么禁忌的言语。马修·威廉姆斯几乎崩溃地请求美国人不要杀了这个虔诚忏悔的法国人。当然不可能，因为他是溺亡人，因为他该死！阿尔弗雷德一脚踹开了马修·威廉姆斯，又踩过弗朗西斯的胸膛，他大口喘着气跑出门。

马修·威廉姆斯跟了上去，他慢慢走到狂奔一路后跪在山坡的草丛中的美国人身后，对方已经端起长枪。马修心想：我会挡在弗朗西斯和安东尼奥的家门口，无论如何，我一定要亲自挡住这发正义而无情的子弹。阿尔弗雷德静默地跪在风呼啸着拂过的草丛中，他现在十分冷静，因为他也听到了，听到了弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦告诉他的在比利牛斯山上能听到的声音。有关爱情的，阿尔弗雷德承认这一点，溺亡人也拥有爱情——他不敢承认这一点。

他果断地开了枪，朝着土地射出一枪，再一枪——大地有力震撼了两声。

“结束了。”阿尔弗雷德摇摇晃晃站起身，这次是马修·威廉姆斯一下瘫坐在了地上，长舒口气，仿佛担负在心中七年来的苦痛顷刻消失一般。

“弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦与安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多。这两个已经死在这座山间的亡魂得到了应有的裁决，没有什么屋子，没有什么买蛋糕的安东尼奥，没有什么等待宣判自己拥有爱情的法国人。”

他笔直走，向机场的方向，他将立即回到祖国，他爱的国家和亚瑟·柯克兰都在那里，阿尔弗雷德必须立即回去。他要洗个澡，好让别人不曾察觉他遇见过一个涂满香水的法国男人。然后他将去拥抱亚瑟·柯克兰，阿尔弗雷德心想。

去他妈的，该死的，不可理喻的——爱情。

 

 

“一开始我想，那是某种伪装，就比如藏在壳中的蜗牛，如果硬要踩碎壳子一探究竟，真相就会像这可怜的软体组织一同死在破碎炸裂的驱壳里。这样的话真相就不会被察觉，而我们都活得像个喜剧。我在这时候突然想起自己做个英雄的定义绝非效忠，而该是引领，但察觉得实在太晚。”

“你的废话太多了。”

“简单来说，我放弃了。”他直白地回答，将从腰间解开的风衣皮带抵在手中，嘴唇覆在上面，静静闭上眼，“你看，我们以前都不怎么说‘I’，但那是有必要的，强调自己是美国人，应该处处为自己着想……你觉得这样如何？”

“像个美国人。”对方用穿戴着黑手套的右手撑住脸，盘坐在床上看着阿尔弗雷德虔诚地吻着自己的皮带。他们对坐在床上，大概是全纽约最破烂的酒店，门框坏了半截吹着凉风，没有遮挡作用，枪械在找避孕套的时候撒了一地，但最终等阿尔弗雷德跳出窗外去到便利店又回来一趟，他们身体压在床上，两人都没了别的情趣。

亚瑟的耳机被分了一边放在了美国青年手中，他察觉对方正在笑——一种陌生久远的笑，放在七年前会显得适应些，在阿尔弗雷德离开美国境内的几日内他像是透彻了许多，比两年来学会的都要丰富。但美国人强调，这只是将两年中浪费的无趣时日都归类到了有序、有意义的条框中。

他在白天的巷道中捉到了亚瑟·柯克兰：英国人穿着黑色连帽衫在书报亭顺走了一份报纸，回到酒店的路上阿尔弗雷德从二楼阳台上跳了下去，恰巧落在了对方身前。

柯克兰察觉这个美国青年全身上下散发着与自己全身黑色格格不入的气质，阳光的，满含笑容、毫无顾忌。他们本可以边走边说，但阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯径直走上前，捧起自己曾经的抚养人的脸一口亲了下去。杀手嘴前被不痛不痒的触感支配暂时失去了反抗的意识，柯克兰睁大了眼，看着对方金色的碎发挡在眼前。

他放开了英国人，紧握对方肩膀，和亚瑟同时将头撇向一边佯装吐了口气：“恶心死了。”他们同时说道。

亚瑟一拳将琼斯揍到了地上。美国人硬生吃下了一击，站起身委屈地看着对方。他们静静地对视，翡翠色融进靛蓝里，回过神时阿尔弗雷德又吻了他。亚瑟·柯克兰确信阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯一定是在这半个月内被某个组织洗了次脑，丢进社会熔炉里把他塑造得像个美国白痴高中生，忘记了他们本是怎样的人，然后丢还给了自己。该死的美国政府，亚瑟·柯克兰在被对方大方非礼、自己也大方接受时想到：这一定是某种社会契约，而他们从未尝试过。

他们爬进破旧酒店的窗户，此刻坐在床上，静静等阿尔弗雷德酝酿着感情快要半小时。他们以前经常讨论有关哲学的议题，或是发表从天而降的高见，这些论调叠在一起可以作为十大禁书出版，而暂时地，这是属于阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯与亚瑟·柯克兰的智慧。

“我觉得有些事情本不该说出口，但有些人却在我面前冠冕堂皇地大声宣布，好像让我觉得他们还不够丢脸似的。”

“你见到了熟人。”

“一个法国人。”他顿了顿，“和西班牙人住一块。”

“真他妈恶心。”亚瑟·柯克兰唾弃地咂着嘴，“我就知道。”

紧接着又是一阵沉默，亚瑟·柯克兰知道他的阿尔弗雷德想要表达什么，但始终找不到宣泄的出口。他们之间的关系从不冒失，不会超过某个界点，也就是杀手的底线。美国青年十分体谅他的英国杀手直到生命的最后一刻也不会做出出格的事情——做出超过杀手该有的界限。他们可以活得像个普通杀手，但不会是个社会人，亚瑟·柯克兰若是向社会妥协，二十三年来的信仰便几乎土崩瓦解。所以可能的话，阿尔弗雷德本不该这么做。但十九岁的琼斯不得不面对他们再次相遇后十分切要的话题，他们到了一个公平的环境中，拥有重新选择的权力。

几乎是一瞬间的事，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯想起他曾经的梦想。他轻声说道：“I love you.”

“What?”亚瑟·柯克兰对那小声的喃喃不确定地询问道，不禁皱起眉头。他看见琼斯放下自己的皮带，将手移向了身后。几乎是同时地，亚瑟下意识也将手撇到后方，他看见阿尔弗雷德眼中闪过一瞬间的杀气，对方在眨眼间已经抬起了手，亚瑟条件反射同样转过手腕——

贴在双方胸口的是静默的黑色枪管。他们看着对方的脸，空气中弥漫着对峙的终点滋味，阿尔弗雷德做梦也等待着有一天，亚瑟·柯克兰的性命在自己手中。

“你先。”美国青年礼貌地说。亚瑟不悦地扣下扳机——一声哑响，空枪在琼斯跳动的胸口颤抖一下，贴在对方心脏。

阿尔弗雷德舒了口气。

“该你了，我愚蠢的阿尔弗。”英国杀手冷哼了声，接着勾起了嘴角，“我已经射中你的心脏了，它属于我。”

“是的，亚蒂，它听从你指挥。”阿尔弗雷德闭上眼。他将额头贴在对方额前，静静享受自己扣下扳机的滋味。它慢慢地被扳紧，最后咔擦一声。空气柱一阵颤抖，在对方跳动的心脏起搏的一瞬间，阿尔弗雷德猛然睁开眼——左眼散发着红色，血丝在眼白散开，亚瑟·柯克兰的身体如此清晰，没有任何可以任由阿尔弗雷德轻松割开的血线。

结束了，都结束了。阿尔弗雷德颓唐地笑着。他们安静了许久，美国人笑起来，他看向后倒进枕头里的英国人，对方缓缓阖上眼。

“你射偏了。”胸口没有泛起猩红的英国杀手在床榻上沉闷地回答。美国青年贴了上去，他一手撑在柯克兰耳边，贪恋地看着对方翡翠色的眼眸。

“我没有丢你的脸，我射中它了，亚蒂。”

“射中了什么？”

空枪被扔在地上，他用手探进英国人的白色衬衣，在对方解开纽扣前一直将手指按压在胸前。

“爱情。它藏在这里。”

 

马修·威廉姆斯再次见到了阿尔弗雷德。美国青年消失的时间大多从夜间到早晨，所以他一觉醒来若是迟到便能有幸看到阿尔弗雷德从窗外爬进房子，假惺惺衣冠不整闭眼躺在床上。隔三差五美国人便会这样失踪一趟，尽管加拿大人已经差不多原谅了琼斯百分之八十，有关在裁决的时候放过了他的抚养人，让自己安心又回到了美国。但麻烦远未结束，加拿大青年深知这一点。只要有亚瑟·柯克兰存在，阿尔弗雷德便无法安心地生活，不仅仅是亚瑟出现在美国境内这件事，还包括他活着这一点，只要亚瑟·柯克兰活着，行走在灰色栈道上的琼斯便永远不会全身心投入国家机器里。

而政府对这个终究仅仅是走狗的角色采取了放纵的态度。他们总说：这是自由的。而不自由的部分则让阿尔弗雷德挑选部分来遵守，比如“阻止亚瑟·柯克兰，有必要的时候杀了他”的命令并未消除，但阿尔弗雷德也不必急着找到亚瑟把枪眼打在对方身上。尽管马修知道阿尔弗雷德半夜出门绝对不是去找婊子聊天，世间总有些事由不得过问，不该知晓的故事便不要知晓，他已经从弗朗西斯与安东尼奥的嘴里听够了两个天才杀手的故事。

他便放心地走出门，十分钟后他的车门将被强行打开，身着蓝色特警队服的“同事”拉着马修·威廉姆斯上了另一辆警车。他双手被拷在扶手边，蹲下身禁止大声呼叫。威廉姆斯心想自己难得的周末就这样泡汤，一切实则是不幸，真乃不幸的极致演出。但愿演员名单这次能与自己无关，上一次碰到这种绑架般的事态还是在自己被任命为“召回零零三二计划”的谈判官时，转眼过去了三年。

像是什么都没改变。马修嘲笑着自己的无情，他问身边的FBI：怎么啦，阿尔弗雷德在帝国大厦楼顶烧杀抢夺，所以要我过去做他被裁决的见证，还是埋进一个坑里？

“杰克逊先生死了。”身份牌上写着零七四九的工作者冷漠地回答。同为实验体，他的双眼被黑色墨镜遮住，马修想起阿尔弗雷德在平日出门也爱带着黑色墨镜，注视善人的眼睛若是也能看到对方的生命线会让自己感到无端杀意，他们如此解释。

“第三名议员也？这不可能，这里离费城有足足……”而阿尔弗雷德今早才回来，他一定是去见了亚瑟·柯克兰，不该有任何闪失。看着眼中错愕的加拿大青年，零七四九质问道：“先生，零零三二昨晚在你的家门口晃荡了一夜，没有走出百米距离。我们担心你被监视了。”

“监视我？开什么玩笑。”威廉姆斯做出威胁性的笑脸，“拥有武器的莽夫总是太把自己当一回事。”

“也可以有这种假设。”零七四九将枪柄握紧，似是随时准备出击，“亚瑟·柯克兰在曼城执行了任务，他辗转流离却到了美国的心脏，然后冒然地出现。”

“我们现在不是去费城？”

“议员的事两天前就发生了。我们直接去见亚瑟·柯克兰。”零七四九顿了顿，“在美国这个国家，舆论还能够封锁两天，简直不可思议。”

“他跑到了我的家门口？”

“他在纽约。”

“Shit他怎么会在该死的那种地方——”

“这是我们担心的事，马修·威廉姆斯，所以我们需要你。”这次枪口确实地抵在了加拿大青年的太阳穴上，“我们需要你来让他听话：不要在公众眼前暴露自己如此清晰，好让人觉得美国是个安全问题百出的危机城堡。它一直如此令人放心，没有什么是美国特工做不到的事。即使他在纽约要大干一场，我们也能让一切在静谧中悄无声息地掩藏过去。”

马修这时想起阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯有关政府的论调。他记得美国青年在第一次完成国家派遣的射击任务后回到家中，躺在沙发里打开三瓶可乐罐头，嘴里嚼着汉堡含糊不清地抱怨：这些同事没一个能真正保家卫国，他们连杀手都资质都没有，将人民交给这些蠢货简直是助长杀手的业务。我想不通为什么政府会给这些人钱，因为他们不会像杀手那样背叛，还是他们拥有国家欣赏的正义感？两者皆否，因为他们就是一群蠢货！

现在这份形容放在自己身上再适合不过。马修·威廉姆斯觉得自己是个十足愚蠢的傻瓜，他明明为了帮助自己的抚养人走出赎罪的苦痛孤身走到美国，想要将对弗朗西斯和安东尼奥来说最大的危机——阿尔弗雷德——控制在手中。他明明几近成功，而阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯也的确放过了他们。然后马修·威廉姆斯本该结束这场赎罪，他却来不及和弗朗西斯道别便跟在阿尔弗雷德身后回到了美国，心中一种声音对他发出了强烈谴责：你也亏欠了阿尔弗雷德不少，善良的可怜人啊，也帮这个美国人一把。

现在正是时候，马修深吸了口气。没错，他可以帮阿尔弗雷德正式做出选择，是让美国人一心一意效力国家而劝诱亚瑟·柯克兰自首，还是用自己脆弱的身体挡在一个陌生的英国人面前，连一句解释自己为什么要帮助杀手抵挡子弹的时间都没有。大概是因为我们都认识一些人，而这样的缘分往往构成自己不幸的因素之一，我们本该毫无关联。

电话铃响了起来。这是在马修下了飞机后察觉的第一件事。他们需要赶往亚瑟·柯克兰被捕的现场，这个英格兰杀手已经在纽约市大街小巷乱窜一通，身上像是拥有流不尽的血液。

他受伤了？那当然，否则美国特工的名誉几乎能在这场突然到来的乱战中丢个干净。他们将这个男人就快逼上写字楼最高层，而亚瑟只手受了伤。马修若脚步再快些，或许能劝诱亚瑟·柯克兰在这场疯狂的追杀中主动停下来，接受正义的裁决，为成百上千的孤苦亡魂洗冤（尽管那大多和美国无关）。但加拿大人接起这通电话却不是因为美国政府有多么强烈的希望。他颤颤巍巍地按下通话键，将手机放在耳边。

上帝啊。他在心中念道。

“阿尔弗雷德，我求求你……别他妈做傻事。”

“来不及了，我打来电话只是建议你快跑，毕竟如果可以，你也不想在这个国家坐上几年的牢。我没学过法律，不过会坐几年？你就用死脑筋为自己开脱吧，兄弟。”这个耿直的杀手尽管从见面开始便十分谈成地接受互相称兄道弟，但语气还是一贯的生硬，“我正踏在英雄的战场上。”

“天杀的，让我来，阿尔弗雷德，这件事让我来！！”他预感到这个疯狂的杀人机器正准备逾越自己美国特工的身份做些不可理喻的事。

“昨天晚上我没有去大街小巷找亚瑟。”电话另一端沉默了半晌，而后轻声回答，“他在上一次我们完事后就离开了。他默不作声地收拾好了所有枪械和行李，还有半包烟。没找到亚瑟的那个晚上我在屋外站了一宿，因为他突然离开的背叛行为真是蠢透了。我生了一晚的气，决定回床睡觉不再搭理他。但我一早打开电视，看见他在屏幕里，眼神像是想和我说说话，所以我要见他，哪怕劫机也在所不惜。”

“你他妈还劫机！？”

“比你先到纽约总有它该拥有的道理。”

“你个疯子，蠢货，天杀的阿尔弗雷德——”

“我们的缘分到此为止了，威廉姆斯。”剩下半句是在美国青年挂了电话后喃喃着说的，“这是最后一步，这步之前，快回去吧，兄弟。”

溺亡人不是你。

他一步步踏在写字楼的楼梯上，胸口佩戴着属于国家机器编号的零零三二代码。美国特工们让了路，不服气的美国人也在几乎是个杀手气质的美国青年的枪眼下闭上了嘴。

我正去见他，美国人心想。他和我不过在美国相处了几个晚上，一个月的时间，这一个月漫长地像是一辈子，连阳光都像是提前燃尽，每一天充斥着从未有过的忙碌与惊喜。然后这个自私的英国人，正想要在享受完这种如爱情交织下普通人的生活后悄悄离开。他想把属于亚瑟·柯克兰教派的阿尔弗雷德的心脏留给美国，这真是自私的打算，并且毅然离开时没有任何征兆，而这一切都在阿尔弗雷德的预料之中。

推开顶楼大门的一瞬间起了风。

远处的亚瑟·柯克兰几乎近在眼前。

 

 

马修·威廉姆斯不会成为一个作家。他会窝在加拿大做个不谙世事的教授，直到一个体谅他拥有些许精神症状和沉迷学术的痴恋嗜好的对象出现并和他结婚。他们的婚礼只有两人出席，然后马修·威廉姆斯将会和他人结合组成家庭。他将不时收到来自法国人和西班牙人的问候，直到有天他们不再打电话给他。坊间还会流传着杀手的趣事，几十年后或许还会翻拍成电影，但马修·威廉姆斯一定不会成为著作者。

他没有写一部有关违反人性与正义的小说的必要，可以的话，那样的小说最好不要出现。

他向自己的伴侣讲述从美国特殊组织退役那天的景象：他奔到纽约写字楼的楼顶，那里敞着门，FBI熙熙攘攘挤在上面，围成一个圈，受伤的英国男人站在天台边缘，名字叫做阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的美国特工——前杀手挤在第三层特工中。柯克兰的手里抓着手榴弹，而阿尔弗雷德的枪正对着英国男人的眉心。那时的马修还是个冲动的年轻人，他双腿打着颤，对这番捉捕情景不知如何化解。

这时候，在故事中最像英雄角色的阿尔弗雷德便被放大描写出来。他是个拥有猩红左眼的角色，手上握着代表正义的枪柄，对亚瑟·柯克兰可以随时射出绝对能使人致命的一击。

前提紧要，首先而言，阿尔弗雷德作为主角并不十分典型。他拥有数不清的前科，在他手下陨落过不少无辜的生命。因此阿尔弗雷德既不值得同情、也不让人怀恋。但加拿大青年却在那一刻感到无比震惊和愤怒。他对阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的判断感到可耻，尤其是当枪举在亚瑟·柯克兰的眼前，如同乌合之众一起讨伐这一个充满罪孽的魂灵时候，威廉姆斯几乎无法控制朝阿尔弗雷德谴责的冲动：你也是个杀人犯！

而这必将牵连阿尔弗雷德，这个效忠国家的机器。加拿大人知道自己不该插手这件事，如果他想做个正常人，那么所谓的真相便知道的越少越好。这场缄默帮助马修·威廉姆斯回到了“社会人”的范畴，他始终没有被判定与社会外的人渣们沾边，尽管政府最终无情抹消了有关零零三二为国效力的资料，但马修的功绩被保留了下来。

从这个幸运的加拿大人的眼中望去，青空之下世界上还拥有两个特别的灵魂：曾有一面之缘的亚瑟·柯克兰与阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯正站在完全相反的对立面。

这个美国人的左眼透露着杀意。

这个美国人的右眼释放着爱情。

这个英国人的手中握着枪柄。

这个英国人的脸上带着笑意，嘲笑的眼神播给了世界看。一个杀手不该如此耀眼夺目，他会死的得荒唐、也可以平凡无奇，但不该任由剧本指引。这个误闯社会中来的黑色污点带有留恋地站在纽约的高处，身后是百米之下川流不息。

但他眼中只剩最基本的价值选择，值得或是不值得，应当或是不应当，这些对杀手而言本是价钱决定，现在却成了亚瑟·柯克兰独自的问题。

基于此，美国青年忽视了正用喇叭劝诱英国杀手的嘈杂背景声音开口了。在那同时，他向前一步。

“我会开枪的。”

英国杀手想起恍惚当年自己从那个美国少年耳中第一次听到的声响也是这句。

那时他玩世不恭听着音乐，乐曲与自己的人生同样堕落，几乎忘却人类该有的怜悯。零零三二的出现将自己推向更加极端的高处，却也塑造了唯有些许人性的自己。

只有在对待阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的时候。

真令人恶心，只有在面对阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的时候，这个英国人展露出世上罕有的笑容。一个手上沾满屠戮血液的杀人者为了爱人而笑着，看着一双污浊的蓝色眼睛，企图在那里找到某种自由，而自由将给予他选择何时溺亡进水底的权力。

他没有回答阿尔弗雷德，尽管听见了对方哑然的言语。亚瑟思考着：我本不曾想过是否该继续活下去，下一秒死亡是杀手必备的意识，但阿尔弗雷德拒绝承认这一点。所以为了这个任性的美国人，我该帮他一把。

此时亚瑟·柯克兰确切透析了自己。这个英国人的灵魂从十七岁开始便已经得到了改变。他曾口口声声称自己只信奉自己，后来想起那几乎是愚昧的自我欺骗。早在阿尔弗雷德站在血泊中微笑着看着他，手上握紧枪械开始，他的性命就握在了美国人手上。这个美国人的子弹对付亚瑟·柯克兰一定会是百分百致命。无论是任何言语还是威胁，伤害都确切传达到了亚瑟·柯克兰身上。

而你可悲地无法停止依恋他。开什么玩笑。结果如此。

可怜的英国杀手只好沉默着确认：他希望阿尔弗雷德属于自己。这个站在自己对面、身后是整个国家的英雄正朝自己步步紧逼。他端着枪对准自己，而自己也对准了他，这次两人的手中都是拥有子弹、上了膛的枪。他听见阿尔弗雷德继续喃喃着：你不该丢下我，自私地完成了自己踏入美国前最后一个任务，亚瑟。

“我必须这么做。”亚瑟·柯克兰眨眨眼，神情中带有坚定，“I’m always a killer.”

“你真是个疯子。”

“对疯子告白的小家伙也是。”

“那是在说我吗，嘿，亚瑟，你在教训我？”三步前，阿尔弗雷德将手放在了背后外套边缘。他在拖什么时间？亚瑟·柯克兰厌恶这样冗长的枪毙仪式。要是在生命最后死在了阿尔弗雷德手上，为了报复对方，他一定会让阿尔弗雷德受一次几近致命的伤。两个怪物没法互相修补伤口，却在致力研究对方最真实的弱点方面情投意合。

最脆弱的心脏位置他们已经互相开了枪，然后活了下来。现在，站在亚瑟·柯克兰身前的阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯代表着美国政府将送他上路，这也算是不错的结局，他心想，这样很不错，殊途同归，溺亡人走到了该有的归宿尽头，杀手死于杀手手中。

“你真是个可怜人，亚瑟。”阿尔弗雷德径自将头靠在了亚瑟肩上，这使英国杀手的枪口直接顶在了美国人的胸口，“同时也是个自私的人。”

马修·威廉姆斯这才反应过来对方的意图。他大声呼喊着“对方有人质，不要射击”看着阿尔弗雷德几乎呈现拥抱的方式覆在亚瑟身体上。而阿尔弗雷德却毫不领情、随心所欲。这个想做英雄的怪物舔舐着亚瑟结痂的耳畔，怅然若失地看了看天空，又埋进英国杀手的颈边。

“一个人活着这种事，英雄我可不会允许。”

抽出外套中机关的一瞬间，美国人翻转过身，毫不犹豫地对着自己的“同僚”开上两枪。加拿大人怔怔地看着两名普通人的生命伴随身体倒下去，所有正义的美国人都怒不可遏，事实十分明显：零零三二背叛了美国！

背叛了美国的零零三二轻笑着朝后仰去，四十八层的高楼下川流不息，亚瑟·柯克兰被这个猖狂的十九岁青年捂在怀里，坠落的时间长到令他听完这个美国人用尽体内所有胆魄才会做出的决定——

“去他妈的国家意志！”

宛若信仰般，这个美国人在肾上腺素急速上升的坠落时节仍不忘张狂地乱吼。

“亚瑟·柯克兰属于我！”

一声炸响。

 

一个精明的杀手会在逃跑的时候带上绳索。他把勾爪挂在栏杆上，然后纵身一跃。运气好的话，在绳索到尽头扯断他的脚前，这个早有预谋的杀手就将打破写字楼的透明玻璃滚到楼层去。如果判断得当将有幸落在三五层，两个习惯爬墙的杀手便有机会纵身一跃，隐匿在街道中。

他们本该在逃窜之前便被射杀，但没等“零零三二是叛徒”的指示传达下去，无情的子弹便穿透了美国特工们的头颅。警笛鸣响走街串巷，英国杀手中弹的左手在空中挣扎着挥动。他在奔跑的空隙建议阿尔弗雷德放开他，却被这个固执的年轻人抓得更紧：“我们从四十八层高楼上死里逃生，而你却让我一个人活下去？”

这对互相告白过的年轻人连接吻时间也没有，索性他们不是靠接吻来确定关系的情侣，而是生命中将后背交给他人的伴侣，也是一同上路的溺亡人。好吧，随他的便，英国人咬牙忍住了斥责美国人的心情，他回握住对方有力的手掌。

阿尔弗雷德自信地坦白：“我觉得‘亚瑟必须死在我的手里’这种话真是蠢透了！”

“你他妈早就该理解这点，白痴！”

“还有说什么拐弯抹角的话也矫情得过分，我真他妈喜欢亚瑟·柯克兰！”

“嗯。”

“亚蒂，你的回答是——”

“注意脚下。”

他们拐过一条条暗巷没有目的地乱跑。唯有手不曾放开，两个步调几乎一致的杀手曾学着对方的步伐适应这般速度，此刻便是最好的证实，他们连灵魂的进程都可笑地交织在一起。

死在顶楼实在是太煞风景的结局，阿尔弗雷德心想，我不能这样死去。我们是自由人，活在青空下，终有一天可以不被人类互相判罚。我们有机会自己裁决自己，选择自己该如何躲避追杀的命运。

他们的逃跑几乎没有意义，因为美国机关一定会追上来，然后处以不过拖延了些许的死刑。但阿尔弗雷德牵着亚瑟的手却像是跑过了一生的距离。他说着，你不用害怕，亚瑟，我和以前一样，我们总是这样，甘愿溺死在水底，不会背叛杀手的伦理。只是稍微不同的是，偶尔地，杀手也有浪漫的爱情。

浪漫的爱情该用红色庆祝，宛若玫瑰的香气，周身弥漫着四散的血气，阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟的腿部都中了不少枪眼，他们仍旧一瘸一拐踏行，致力于完成走向“下一步”的过程。

每一声心跳、每一步脚步都是令人踏实的声音。阿尔弗雷德此刻眼前只有一片白色的光明，他握着亚瑟·柯克兰的手，对方也握紧自己，他们察觉到地狱的光也是白色的，那是某种诱人的召唤，在枪弹雨林中忘记了死去的面孔、忘记了令人闻风丧胆的、属于自己的杀手的烙印。

最后，阿尔弗雷德实在走不动了。他向前方倒去，倒在即将触碰到自由的光亮的最后一步。他们沉溺到水底，世界变成黑色，变成本该属于它们的颜色，他们听见对方心跳停止的声音，背德者们，两个溺亡人，荒唐地笑着闭上了眼。

Down.

Down.

Down.

 

 

==FIN==

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 杀人偿命。  
> 就是一个这样的故事。


End file.
